Los fragmentos de tu corazón
by junkuyuri
Summary: Chikane y Himeko se separaron, por que la primera no sabía como expresar sus sentimientos adecuadamente. Pronto, por azares del destino se vuelven a ver, pero ambas tienen vidas ya formadas ¿podrá renacer el amor de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclairmer: KnM no me pertenece. Es propiedad de kaishaku.**

* * *

El tiempo avanza y tú no haces nada, solo escuchas el sonido de las gotas de la lluvia golpear en el cristal del gran ventanal que está en tu oficina de la empresa que heredaste de tu padre. Tu mundo, por muchos años, ha sido en ir a la casa y después a la oficina, para después repetir el patrón a la inversa.

Y tú, nuevamente no haces nada. Es como si la barrera que te autoimpusiste no se destruyera con nada, ni siquiera la mujer de la cual decías sentir algo, no pudo sacarte de la coraza forjada a lo largo de los años. Y nuevamente caes en ese hoyo que se traga la luz cada vez que caes en él.

¿Tu excusa para no ver la realidad? Te desahogas con el más débil, Sí. Con ella, la cual te amó incondicionalmente; ella, que primero fue tu amiga, luego tu novia; ella, quien soportó los malos tratos e indiferencia que dabas, por que no sabías como lidiar con tu pena, y que al final, terminó pensando lo mismo que los que te rodeaban. Una chica común que, al igual que la gente común, se desilusiona de tu actitud tan poco acorde con el estilo de vida que llevas.

Entonces te preguntas ¿Qué tuvo que pasar para que te comportes de esa manera? Aunque no lo parezca, la respuesta es muy obvia y quizás absurda: toda esa atención, cariño, amabilidad, no eran más que una máscara para agradar y engrosar el apellido Himemiya. Hasta el cariño de tus padres te pareció falso y con eso en mente, no sabes cómo corresponder a los buenos sentimientos, porque sí, también los has recibido, pero tu visión es nublada por la coraza que tú misma te has impuesto asumiendo que así no sufrirás de otra desilusión.

¿Y qué pasó con la rubia? Ah sí, tú la sacaste de tu vida, sin querer hacerlo en realidad, pero como eres más fría que un iceberg, no conocías forma de acercarte ella y decirle lo mucho que significaba en tu vida, que a pesar de lo dura que tú fueses, siempre había algo en que te hacia recapacitar, pero tarde te dabas cuenta de que lo habías arruinado todo… de nuevo y por ello cada momento que tenías disponible, salías con algunas de tus "damiselas", no solo para "pasarla bien", sino par también reflexionar y poder obtener el perdón de Himeko, sin llegar a verbalizar alguna palabra ofreciendo disculpas.

Y siempre caías en lo mismo: en flores, chocolates y promesa que sabías que no cumplirías y que la ojiamatista conocía de memoria.

Ahora, te encuentras en tu silla, tecleado en una computadora de última generación. Digitas esos números que van en aumento, conforme vas avanzando en los años, ves como una curva va en incremento en un gráfico que confirma que los insumos que has gastado, se van duplicando con las ventas de tu exitosa compañía.

Pero no sonríes ¿para qué hacerlo? Si ya sabes cuál es el resultado mes a mes…

De pronto, oyes unos golpes en la puerta de tu oficina, no te preocupas, ya sabes de quien se trata.

–Himemiya-san–te habla tu secretaria personal, mientras entra con un montón de papeles–le traigo los documento que debe firmar para la autorización, para la exportación de los productos– finaliza. Dejando el papeleo en tu escritorio–también quiero decirle que su junta con los afiliados de la empresa, empezará en quince minutos–agregó con algo de temor, pues de seguro tú lograste que se asustara al ver tu mirada fría sobre ella.

–Diles que llegare un poco tarde, ya que estos papeles son mi prioridad ahora– dices con tono autoritario y con la misma mirada.

Ella no dice nada, solo hace una pequeña reverencia y se marcha. Tú en cambio, suspiras de lo agotadas que estás en esa silla, pero no puedes hacer nada, solo te queda a hacer este "pequeño encargo" para después ir con esa gente de terno y corbata.

De nuevo suspiras frustrada.

Al llenar las hojas, te das cuenta que era solo firmar, nada más. Era como lo había dicho tu secretaria, pero como siempre, no sabes confiar. Tardaste menos de cinco minutos en escribir tu apellido en esos papeles. Tu apellido nada más, no era importante tu nombre.

Miras tu reloj y corroboras que aun te faltan algunos minutos de "relajo" ¿ Y qué haces? Pensar en cómo fuiste tan ciega de dejar ir a la única persona que se había quedado "más tiempo" contigo para poder sacarte del agujero que ni tú sabes cómo salir de él, pero por lo menos con ella podía sacar de tu mente aquellas escenas donde eras una niña que quería ser como las demás, mas tus padres te obligaban a ir a clases particulares de arte, historia, matemáticas y de comportamiento "ilustre" perdiendo así la oportunidad de soñar como cualquier niño. Esos sueños que tu adorada rubia quería recrear contigo, ya que ella si tuvo la dicha de vivirlo y quería compartir.

Mas tú nunca le diste la oportunidad de ello ¿la razón? Quizás se deba a que, si disfrutases de esa vida, ya no serias la misma y te quebrarías delante de esa chica como un cristal.

No. Definitivamente no querrías ver eso, no querías verte vulnerable ante nadie, ya que se encargaron de meterte en la cabeza que no hay que ser débil ante los demás ni menos ante tu rubia favorita…

Ves de nuevo el reloj, te has pasado unos veinte minutos, no te importa ya que, de laguna manera, recordar a Himeko te hacia bien, a pesar de los extraños recuerdos.

Es curioso, han pasado cinco años desde que ella se fue de tu lado, pero su recuerdo sigue tan vivo como el primer día ¿a qué se deberá? ¿Será posible que…? Desechas esa posibilidad. Sí, te gustaba Himeko. Sí, era un sol que llenaba tus días de luz y calor, pero eso no significa que te hayas enamorado… ¿o sí?

Con tu nuevo hallazgo piensas _que horror_. Si eso llegase a ser verdad, entonces estabas condenada a vivir en la soledad, ya que la única que ha podido entrar a tu corazón ha sido ella…pero ya no estaba.

Te levantas de tu silla para encaminarte a otra oficina, vas con treinta minutos de atraso, pero como hace veinte minutos atrás, no te importa, ya que sabias que ellos no empezagrían sin ti.

Avanzas rápidamente, ya que de algún modo la gente que te espera terminaría por darte una reprimenda por ser irresponsable y bien sabes que no te gusta que te traten como un bebé. Recorres los pasillos largos, poblado por muchas personas, las cuales al verte, te saludan con una "cálida sonrisa". Puedes sentir como un escalofrío recorre tu espalda por el hecho de tener que hacer lo mismo: ser una hipócrita.

Te fastidia ser como ellos pero ¿tienes elección?

Tratas de no pensar mucho en tus actuales relaciones interpersonales y te concentras en el golpear de la lluvia por las ventanas de los pasillos. Al cabo de un par de minutos más, llegas a tu destino: la oficina.

–Caballeros…–los llamas para que te pongan atención, ya que estaban "muy relajados" conversando entre ellos– siento la demora, pero aparte de la reunión, tenía otro asunto que atender–mientes como siempre y lo sabes, pero ¿Qué más da?

–vaya…hasta que la princesa se dignó a mostrar su presencia ante los plebeyos, ¡pero que honor!–comentó con sarcasmo uno de ellos.

Pero que descaro ¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de ti en tus narices?– lo siento mucho Ogami-san, pero como puede ver, no tengo mucho tiempo ya que tengo que encargarme de la empresa más grande del mundo y que además se tuvo que afiliarse a la suya para que usted pueda trabajar sin tener que endeudarse más de la cuenta…–sabías que habías tocado una fibra sensible del chico, ya que él no dijo nada ante tu indirecta–¿alguien mas tiene alguna queja?–preguntas con tono amenazador.

Y es que a veces ver la cara de tu rival, te trae recuerdo que en el fondo te afectaron… ¿Cómo no recordar los días en que cuidabas de Himeko por que éste sujeto la acosaba en la preparatoria? ¿O aquella vez en que éste chico las molestaba cuando estaban a solas?

Definitivamente, pondría en su lugar a Ogami las veces que sea necesario para demostrar quién manda.

Vuelves a la realidad, ya que empezó la reunión sin que dieras la autorización. No molesta, porque mientras antes empiece esto, mejor para ti. Ves como un gran gráfico se extiendo por toda la pantalla por un proyector y que éste va cambiando de forma cuando el sujeto que habla cambia de imagen. Ves como un tanto de tiempo, cada integrante de la reunión se cambia para exponer los distintos puntos de vista.

Sabías que esto te aburriría, por lo que, al pasar un tiempo, decides tomar un descanso y haces que se retiren todos del lugar.

Pero aun sigues sentada en tu puesto, no te has movido de la oficina de reuniones y es que últimamente te ha saltado los recuerdos de Himeko ¿Qué será? ¿Será que el destino te trae una sorpresa?

Definitivamente estás mal. Quizás si te despejas un poco podrías volver a tu estado normal. Sales de esa oficina para dar un pequeño paseo, pero te retienen tus "socios", pidiéndote que entres para dar inicio y conclusión de la segunda parte, mas tú le dices que ya no te sientes bien y vas de camino a casa para descansar.

 _Gran jugada_ , piensas. Al fin te has librado de una parte de tu aburrida vida…por ahora.

Al salir de la empresa, descubres que ya no está lloviendo y te siente afortunada por eso.

Ahora vas caminando por un gran parque que, curiosamente, queda cercano a tu empresa. Este lugar era especial para ti, ya que en él pasabas mucho tiempo con la rubia…que días aquellos. Pero solo eran eso: recuerdos. Pronto siente como tu corazón se vuelve más pesado con cada palpitar, tal parece que fue mala idea volver aquí después de mucho tiempo…pero lo necesitabas, sabías que si venias obtendrías lo que querías: privacidad.

Así que ¿Por qué no pagar con un poco de recuerdos "incomodos" por un poco de privacidad?

Te sientas en una banca que está rodada de árboles frondosos y una fuente de agua que al parecer prende luces cuando llega la oscuridad o eso es lo que recordabas, ya que ahora parece estar desgastada producto de los años y piensas _solo han sido cinco años ¿Cómo es posible que se haya desgastado en tan poco tiempo?_ Pero como no has venido para estos lugares, no tienes idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.

Al cabo de un rato, te aburres de la vista, ya que ésta no tiene la mejor presentación. Caminas nuevamente por el lugar y te maravillas con pequeñas cosas: desde las plantas, las flores, el cantar de los pájaros, hasta los niños ruidosos te parecen encantador…debe ser producto de los años, sí eso debe ser. Hasta hace un tiempo atrás ni soñar con tener hijos, quizás estás más sensible de lo normal con el tema, porque la ojiamatista lo mencionaba mucho…

– ¡Pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!–dijo una voz conocida, sacándote de sus pensamientos–no sabía que eras capaz de pasear por lugar están público o ¿me equivoco, Chikane?

–Corona…–mencionas su nombre con fastidio, sales de un problema para meterte en otro–para ti soy Himemiya, el decir mi nombre es para otros asunto…

– ¡oh, vaya!–dice entre juguetona e irónica–lamento ser tan descortés de mi parte, princesa.

Te das la vuelta para poder verla mejor–Corona…–dices ya casi perdiendo la paciencia–basta.

– ¿Pero que hice?–dice mientras se acerca a ti y se cuelga de tu cuello– sabes que tú y yo ya no nos tratamos con formalidades, no desde que…

– ¡Basta!–le gritas, soltando bruscamente el abrazo. La chica retrocede asustada–lo que pasó entre tú y yo quedó en nada…solo fue un pasatiempo, un relajo o como quieras llamarlo, pero yo…

–Estoy enamorada de ella–imitó la voz de la peli azul– ¿es eso lo que vas a decirme?

Tan pronto Corona mencionó el "estar enamorada", sintió como su cuerpo sudaba, el pulso se estaba volviendo irregular y su piel se encendió. Miles de imágenes corrían por su mente y se detuvo en una que, más que ser un recuerdo, era como se imaginó a Himeko escribiendo esa carta, que aún conserva, y después ésta se marchaba con una gran maleta sin mirar hacia atrás.

Pronto sintió como caía un líquido por sus mejillas… ¿lágrimas? Y cuando se tocó la cara y corroboró que efectivamente estaba llorando, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, perdiendo de vista a una Corona, quien no podía creer lo que habías visto. No se lo esperaba.

Pronto llegaste a tu "refugio", pero como hace cinco años atrás, se sentía vacío y frío. Al entrar a tu habitación, te desplomas en la cama y haces lo que tanto has querido hacer.

Por primera vez, lloras a mares tus penas, sintiendo como te invade el dolor de perder a quien amas, sientes que con cada lágrima que derramas, la culpa y el arrepentimiento se mezclan para después dar pasó a un alivio que desconocías. No pasa la pena, pero al menos te sientes menos miserable de lo que te sentías hace un par de horas atrás.

Pronto caes rendida de tanto llorar, siente como el cuerpo y los parpados se vuelven más pesados, pero antes de dormir profundamente dices un nombre que hace tiempo no pronunciabas.

–Himeko…

* * *

 **Quiero que sepan que este fic está relacionado con "Mentirosa". Definitivamente me gusta el drama, pero también la dulzura que trae XD (creo que me comprenderán el porqué de la continuación) espero que este proyecto sea de su agrado.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclairmer: KnM no me pertenece. Es propiedad de kaishaku.**

* * *

Ha pasado una hora desde que despertaste sobre tu cama, aun vestida. Una hora, donde no te has movido, ni siquiera para comer algo. ¿para qué hacerlo? Si volviste a soñar con ella. Un recuerdo que aún no has podido olvidar… ¿Cómo podrías comer después de aquel pasado?

 _Eran alrededor de las once y media de la noche. Tú aun estabas despierta, tecleando en una computadora portátil un documento que tu padre te ha pedido ahora. No te importa hacer el trabajo, ya que, necesitas estar despierta. Ella aun no llega de su trabajo, así que haces lo necesario para poder estar activa para su llegada. Sabes que llegará agotada…_

 _Con el paso de los minutos te vas dando cuenta que estás a punto de acabar, pero ella aun no regresa. Sientes como poco a poco la casa va tomando otra tonalidad…no te gusta. Se siente más fría y lúgubre._

 _Vuelves a chequear la hora, son las doce. Y nada de su presencia._

 _De pronto sientes que lo escrito de la carta, te retumba en la cabeza. Ahora le tomas el peso a lo que está plasmado en ese papel. Tratas de no dar importancia al nudo que se está formando en tu garganta y ese malestar que se forma en tu estómago. Pero sabes que todo es inútil, ya que si tu mente no quiere ver la realidad, tu corazón es otro órgano importante, el cual te hará ver lo que no quieres. Tus ojos se humedecen, pero aun tienes la fuerza de voluntad para poder retener el aguacero._

 _Detienes todo lo que estabas haciendo, tus manos ya no te responden. Sientes como el frío te inunda poco a poco, calando su hielo por tus huesos, sientes que al dejar de escribir, el sonido se esfumó de manera abrupta. Tratas de percibir algo que te indique que aún haya posibilidad de un tintinear de algo o quizás el crujir de una puerta…_

 _Pero no hay tal acto._

 _Y para poder evitar sentir el vacío que se está formando en tu corazón, te levantas y te preparas una taza de café. Te sienta a gusto ese líquido que recorre por tu cuerpo, pero como es algo que transitorio, nuevamente sientes que el frío te cala hasta los huesos. Quizás era la hora de acostarse. Te encaminas a tu habitación en silencio. Al abrir las cobijas de tu cama, sientes que el ambiente se vuelve más denso y helado, pero pronto tratas olvidar todo y cierras lo ojos fuertemente para conciliar el sueño._

 _El cual llegó muy tarde…_

 _Tras "despertar", luego de la noche eterna, te quedas pensando, y una pregunta salta por tu cabeza, "¿y ahora qué?"_

 _En tu mente resuena: "haz lo de siempre"._

 _¿Pero que era hacer lo de siempre? Si tus hábitos siempre fueron: despertar, besar a la rubia, y si estabas de buen humor, le dabas "más atención"; luego ibas al trabajo, pasabas la mayor parte del día en ese lugar, sintiéndote como un robot que teclea en computadoras, para luego ir a reuniones y después volver a teclear. Y así repetías ese patrón casi todo el día._

 _Por ello, terminabas cansada. Y como ya le hiciste el favor a Himeko, piensas que es mejor divertirse un poco con otra persona para no desgastar a la rubia. Y antes de volver a casa, pasabas "inconscientemente" por las calles que te conducían a tu "rincón de relajo", donde la pasabas bien, pero a veces te sentías un poco culpable de no llegar tan luego a tu vivienda. Sobre todo cuando salías temprano._

 _Pero que era mejor ¿estar al lado de alguien que no era del todo "divertida"? o ¿estar con chicas que estaban para complacer tus caprichos? Porque bien sabías que la ojiamatista no era del todo complaciente. Pero a pesar de tu rebeldía, tu amada aún continuaba contigo porque ella SI sentía eso que las demás no sentirían por ti. Ese amor incondicional que a pesar del trato que le dabas a ese acto cálido, siempre brillaba y te hacía sentir parte de una unión que al parecer te agradaba._

Desde aquel día, te diste cuenta de tu realidad, pero no hiciste nada. A pesar de lo incomoda y vacía que te sentías por dentro, no fuiste capaz de abrir los ojos porque tu orgullo pudo más que cualquier cosa que pudiese rebosar de tu frio corazón ¿cierto? Pronto te aburres de estar en la cama con pensamientos que no te van a llevar a ningún lado, por lo que, te levantas para desayunar y volver a empezar una jornada que sabes que será tan igual al día anterior y te sientes nuevamente en un laberinto con zonas sin salida.

¿Habrá algún momento en que dejes de ser "tú"?

Te diriges a la estación de tren que queda cerca de tu casa, ¿Cuál es tu intención de tomar la línea, si sabes que cuentas con el apoyo de una prestigiosa familia? Muy simple: la rubia lo tomaba siempre, porque a pesar de que tenía un buen pasa contigo, ella escogía la sencillez por sobre el "poder económico". Así se sentía más a gusto y podía ser libre, desde su punto de vista. Y a ti, te molestaba esa actitud, ya que según tú, la ojiamatista lo hacía para quedar bien ante la familia y demostrar que ella no era como las demás "espécimen".

Que ingenua fuiste al pensar eso, ya que nunca se te pasó por la mente de que tu rubia se sentía ahogada de tanta atención, porque ella fue criada en una familia modesta; se sentía torpe, por no poder estar "acorde" con los estándares que exigía tu puesto social y además… sentía que no estaba a tu nivel, como persona, pero aun así te amaba y estaba contigo. Y eso no lo pudiste ver antes de que todo se fura como agua por tus dedos, sin poder evitarlo.

Levantas tu vista para poder despejar tu mente, realmente te sientes confundida por las imágenes de la ojiamatista proyectadas en tu mente ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Será la edad? ¿No lo has podido superar? Miles de preguntas rebotan en tu cabeza y suspiras de frustración por no poder dar una respuesta clara a ellas.

Pronto caes en cuenta de que estás llegando a tu destino, por lo que dejas de lado tus inseguridades y bajas del vagón para seguir tu curso. Tras seguir el trayecto descubre que hay nuevas tiendas de ropa a buen precio, y sin dudar, te adentras en una de ellas para ver qué hay de nuevo. Descubriendo así, que hay vestimenta bonita, cómoda y de calidad. Y sin pensarlo mucho compras lo necesario para guardar en tu amplio armario, pero también sonríes un poco ya que Himeko solía venir aquí cuando disponía de tiempo y tú la acompañabas solo para ver esa maravillosa sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios…

– ¿Himemiya-san, que hace aquí?–preguntó una voz, sacándote del trance–pensé que estaría en su trabajo.

–Estás en lo correcto, Makoto-san, me encaminaba hacia él–le dices mientras fijas tu mirada sobre ella–, pero este lugar me "invitó" a entrar y escudriñar su interior–le dedicas una sonrisa al tratar ser más "humorística".

Ella solo sonríe con lo que dijiste–veo que el humor no su fuerte. Si quiere puedo darle algunas clases de eso–dijo mientas se acerca para ver tu reacción.

Tú solo te quedas inmóvil, pero sabes que la castaña no hará nada indebido, ya que ella es la mejor amiga de Himeko. Por lo tanto no sería capaz de tocar a la que una vez fue el amor de su casi hermana.

–Tendrás que ser paciente, entonces–te alejas, para encaminarte hacia fuera–. Ya que soy un poco seria para el asunto–y te vas sin decir nada más.

No te preocupa la reacción de Saotome, porque sabes que ella comprende tu estado de ánimo, y además tienes la sensación de que no será la última vez que la veas en el día.

Sigues tu trayecto a la oficina, y luego de un par de minutos, llegas a destino, pero eso no te llena de alegría como antes. Antes para ti, este lugar era otro de tus tantos "refugios" en el cual podías relajarte sin mayores problemas. Así era hasta que ella se fue de tu vida…

 _¡Demonios!_ Piensas con frustración ¿es eso en lo único que piensas? ¿En Himeko? ¿En serio? No puede ser que la eches tanto de menos. Ni que fuera la última mujer sobre la faz de la tierra.

 _Pero si la única que entró en tu helado corazón._ Con tal frase en la cabeza no haces más que suspirar y encaminarte a tu encierro de todo el día.

Entras en tu lugar de trabajo, te sientas y haces lo de siempre: teclear tu computadora. Nada ha cambiado, pero a la vez sí. Sientes el tiempo detenerse y te deja en blanco. El sonido del teclado es lo único que te recuerda que el tiempo es constante. Pero eso no te impide distraerte y pensar en cosas; no en lo económico, claro está, pero al menos piensas en cosas positivas, tal como lo decía en _esa_ carta.

Y te salta por la mente en cómo has sido con la gente últimamente. Ni hablar de aquellos días sonde estabas con tu chica: siempre fría, poco amable y carente de emociones "cálida" como te decía la rubia, pero ¿Cómo cambiar lo que has forjado a lo largo de los años?

Al menos crees que has cambiado un poco…

Vuelves a suspirar, tal parece que hoy no será tu día y así será por siempre. O eso crees, porque ¿Quién suspira tanto tiempo por una persona que decías que era una más de tu lista de conquista? ¿Cuándo imaginarias que ella si era la indicada y que además tardaste cinco años en darte cuenta? Al poco tiempo, dejaste de teclear y fijaste la vista en un punto neutro.

–Estoy enamorada de ella…–salió de tus labios como una afirmación que has callado por mucho tiempo– ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con "esto" ahora?–te preguntas con una sonrisa que no tiene la menor gracia.

Pronto ves como tu vista se distorsiona producto de las lágrimas que, a pesar de querer salir, las retienes con facilidad. Pero lo que no puedes evitar es el "gritar" de tu corazón, el cual te pide que des un paso hacia delante para poder aliviar un poco la carga que está en él. La pregunta ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer? ¿Olvidar? Eso ya lo has intentado, fallando en el proceso, ¿recuperar lo perdido? Si supieras donde está…

Suspiras frustradamente, así nunca podrás superar al pasado…

– ¡Ya basta!–golpeas el escritorio con rabia y en señal de protesta– ¡en cuanto salga de este condenado lugar, iré por una chica para despejar mi mete!

Con esa seguridad en mente, trabajas con la mayor rapidez posible, sabes que el tiempo no vuela para ti. Pero no te importa, en cambio, digitas lo mejor que puedes, para después hacer las respectivas llamadas para las futuras citas y realizas compromiso con el extranjero para el próximo mes. Te sientes satisfecha con lo que haces e incluso sientes que tu tema no era tan grande como creías.

Sonríes con satisfacción, parece que has vuelto a ser la misma de antes. Por lo que, ahora te tomas con calma, lo que hace minutos era una travesía interminable, y además se esfumó las ganas de "jugar" a la rompe corazones. Y en unas cuantas horas terminas el trabajo de un día completo. Te hace sentir especial, al parecer tienes las mismas habilidades "trabajólicas" que tu padre.

Ves la hora en tu reloj pulsera, eran las cinco y media de la tarde, haz hecho, en poco tiempo, tus deberes como jefa, logrando un nuevo record. Así que ahora te sientes con la libertad de hacer lo que se te plazca el resto del día. Y sin pensarlo mucho, sales de tu "encierro", para ir a un lugar tranquilo. No te importa donde sea eso, solo te interesa que se despeje tu mente y te relajes.

Avanzas con rapidez por los largos pasillos, ves de nuevo a esa gente que te "saluda". Pero a ti no te interesa, ya que te sientes relajada después de trabajar mucho. Y tras pasar por la recepción, te percatas de que alguien te hace señas.

–Himemiya-san–te llama la recepcionista– ¿me puede decir a qué hora llegará? Recuerde que tenemos que agendar la hora para su salida a la casa de los Russell.

– ¿En qué momento se decidió eso?– preguntas sin enojo. Bien sabes que los Russell son una familia en potencia y que con ellos las exportaciones internacionales llegarán a niveles inimaginables, convirtiendo así a tu empresa, en la mejor de todo Japón–no recuerdo dicho acuerdo–le sonríes de buen humor.

La chica solo te mira un poco sorprendida con tu actitud. Quizás hasta se pregunte si estás de buen humor…

–v-vera…–no sabía que decir, hace mucho que tú no sonríe–si no mal recuerdo usted tiene una reunión en la casa de esa familia…

–sí. Eso ya me lo dijiste–le pones toda tu atención a la joven–pero quiero saber la hora y lugar, si fueras tan amable de decirme, por favor.

La muchacha se queda un momento quieta, para después despertar del trance–a-ah. Disculpe–ve en sus archivo lo acordado–l-lo siento mucho, pero aquí no tengo dicha información ¿sería tan amable de regresar y esperar en el salón principal?

– ¿Por qué no puede decirme ahora?–tenías prisa. Ya estaba anocheciendo y sentías que la paciencia te duraba poco–bien sabes que soy una persona ocupada, no me gusta la ineficiencia–le dices un poco impaciente.

– ¡per-perdóneme!-dice la chica asustada al ver el ligero cambio de tu tono de voz–pero yo aún estoy trabajando y los papeles se encuentra en la oficina de reuniones, y de seguro estará ocupada a esta ahora…–finaliza con un susurro y bajando la cabeza.

Al ver su actitud, suspiras agotada. Pues de pasar a la felicidad máxima, de nuevo tienes que volver a pisar este lugar, pero no te queda de otra y para no seguir asustando a la joven, solo dices–de acuerdo, pero volveré tarde. Creo que tengo derecho a un poco de relajo después de un arduo día–finalizas con una expresión de agotamiento.

–S-sí–dice la recepcionista.

Finalmente sales de ahí y te propones a caminar, ya que lo de ir a un lugar tranquilo, se vio un poco opacado con la chica…

Avanzas a paso lento por las calles que están atestadas de gente. Y luego de pasar por entre ellos, te aburres, por lo que decides pasar por donde haya menos gentío. Al mirar por los alrededores, descubres que no hay ni un centímetro libre y suspiras irritada. Pero al volver a levantar la vista, ves una cafetería a poco pasos de donde estabas. Pronto te encaminas hacia allí para poder descansar un poco y así evitar a las personas que circulan sin parar.

Al entrar a ese lugar, descubes que te es muy familiar, _¡claro!_ Piensas. Te es familiar porque es la cafetería que frecuentabas con la rubia y la mejor amiga de ésta. Al adentrarte más, ves que no ha cambiado nada…todo está tal cual como la última vez que pisaste sus alfombras. Que recuerdo te trae a la memoria…

– _¡Chikane-chan! ¡Mira ese lugar!–te dijo Himeko– ¿podemos entrar y descansar un poco? Por favor– cuando ella ponía "esa" cara, era imposible decirle que no._

– _de cuerdo, pero solo un instante–le dijiste cortante–sabes que tengo que ir a la empresa a ver el progreso–no habías hallado otra excusa para decir lo que realmente sentías: estabas aburrida._

– _está bien…–no dijo nada más. Es probable que se haya desilusionado un poco, pero ella siempre es comprensiva con tu trabajo, así que disfrutaba lo poco que tenía…–entonces no quiero entrar–dijo antes de pisar en local._

 _Tu solo te la quedas mirando y suspira por la frustración ¿no podrías ser un poco más amable con ella? Después de todo es tu novia. Se supone que la amas, por algo está ahí contigo._

– _Está bien, Himeko–le tomas los hombros y la empujas hacia dentro–ya te he dicho que podemos estar un momento._

 _Y al ver la expresión de felicidad de la ojiamatista, corrobora que has hecho lo correcto._

Es una lástima que solo sea un lindo recuerdo ¿verdad?

– ¡Chikane-san, que bueno volver verte por acá!–grita alguien.

Al buscar a la persona, chocas con la mirada de Saotome.

–Makoto-san, que bueno verte. De nuevo–le dices sinceramente, ya que ella también forma parte de tu exclusivo grupo de amigos– ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Recuerdos…–contesta con una voz que suena nostalgia–tú, yo y ella…–evitó mencionar el nombre de la ojiamatista–solíamos venir a relajarnos un poco del extenuante día–dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza con las manos–sobre todo tú, quien era o eres– se corrigió–la más trabajadora de las tres–finalizó mientras te dedicaba una sonrisa con un reflejo de burla.

Tu solo suelta una leve risa–no ha cambiado nada tu manera de ser Mako-san–le dices mientras te sentabas al frente de ella y coges la carta del menú–, pero tienes razón. Este ambiente tan relajante es digno de visitar para despejar tus neuronas–le dices tratando de sonar chistosa.

–Definitivamente, las bromas no son lo tuyo–luego de decir eso, se formó un silencio, para posteriormente, estallar en una carcajada.

Debías reconócelo, la castaña tiene ese toque que la hace especial, no te sientes atraída por ella, pero si al menos, la puedes considerar como tu mejor amiga. Himeko tenía razón, esta chica te puede sacar de las peores crisis y brindarte un momento de diversión y lo mejor de todo es que con ella podías hablar de la rubia sin llegar a sentirte mal.

– ¿En _quién_ piensas, ojos azules?–esa pregunta te sacó te tus recuerdos.

– ¿Hace cuánto que no me llamabas así?–contra preguntas, para evadir la interrogación anterior, porque sabes que igual terminaste por pensar en la rubia…

Saotome, por un momento, se queda en silencio–desde que Himeko se fue de tu lado…–confiesa mirándote a los ojos–Chikane, sé que esto te afecta–comentó con un tono serio–, pero debo reconocer que aún me duele la indiferencia que tenías hacia ella. Lo sé. Sé que es tu forma de ser, pero yo…–no pudo seguir, ya que se veía que le afectaba.

–tranquila, Mako-san–le dices y le dedicas una sonrisa en señal de comprensión–no me he comportado a la altura con Himeko, pero ahora estoy pagando eso…–le confiesas, bajando la cabeza.

– ¿Por fin has abierto los ojos?–pregunta mientras toma un poco de su café–debo confesar que pensé que nunca lo admitirías, ¿felicidades?–te dijo entre sarcasmo y tristeza, ya que, de alguna manera, te había tomado cariño, pese a sus palabras severas.

– ¿sabes? Aunque no lo creas, te agradezco la sinceridad. Sé bien que yo fui la que empezó todo–sabías que si empezarías tu mea culpa, se te formaría el nudo en la garganta, pero a la vez sentías que lo necesitabas y que con ella podrías desahogar aún más tus penas–y también reconozco que lo terminé. Por eso no te sientas culpable en decir lo que sientes. Yo… lo aceptaré.

–dejamos esto así. Yo de verdad no quise desquitarme contigo, no de esta manera–se pausó y desvió la mirada–sé por lo que estás pasando y yo…

–está bien…–dices de manera calmada, porque así es cómo te sientes, pese al nudo en tu garganta. Y sabes que ella solo quiere ver lo mejor de ti–tú sabes que te escucho todo lo que quieras y aprecio el hecho de que seas una amiga incondicional a pasar de que no lo merezca…

Se formó un silencio, no incomodo, pero si para reflexionar. Y al poco tiempo, dejaron de tocar el asunto y conversaron del día sin mayor problema. Pero pronto te das cuenta que aun tienes otras cosa que hacer por lo que te marchas diciendo que tienes más planes "agendados" y te vas dejando a Makoto en el mismo lugar, pero con la certeza de que ella siempre estará ahí para ti y eso te deja una sensación cálida en tu pecho.

* * *

Llegas lo más rápido posible a la oficina y al entrar a ésta, ves que no está la recepcionista con la indicación de tu nueva reunión. Pero por alguna razón, no te sientes acelerada o irritada, así que tomas asiento para esperar a la chica.

Pronto sientes que la puerta se abre y ves entrar a la joven–discúlpeme el retraso–te hace una pequeña reverencia–en cuanto me informaron que ya estaba de regreso, traté de llegar lo antes posible–puede ver como ella tiembla ligeramente y eso te hace sentir un poco culpable ¿tan mala eres con tus empleados?

–está bien ¿Ryoko-san? ¿Ese es tu nombre, verdad?–tratas de ser más cordial al querer acordarte de su nombre.

–No. Mi nombre es Hitomi–dice un poco ilusionada y tú solo quieres que te trague la tierra por confundir nombres–, peo le agradezco el querer recordarlo.

–Si…bueno–no sabes cómo salir de ésta–, a lo que venía… ¿me dices la hora y lugar?–como no se te ocurrió nada más que decir, vas directo al grano, para así pasar desapercibido el momento bochornoso.

– ¡oh, sí! Discúlpeme…–dice ella avergonzada.

–y otra cosa. Trata de no disculparte tanto. No has hecho nada malo, así que tranquila–le dices mientras le dedicas una simpática sonrisa.

–está bien…etto…. –tal parece que ya no sabe cómo dirigirse a ti.

–su pongo que sabes quién soy ¿verdad?–si poder evitarlo, le haces una pequeña "jugarreta" a pesar de tu falta de tacto. Y esto, aunque parezca contradictorio, te divierte.

–po-por supuesto sé quién es usted…–se pausa un poco, para luego continuar–usted es Himemiya Chikane-san, la mejor empresaria, joven, ilustre, hermosa…–sin percatarse de tu presencia, la chica sueña despierta, hasta que tú carraspeas–lo-lo siento…

–Volviendo al tema…–tratas e que no te dé un ataque de risa al ver su cara– ¿ahora sí, serías tan amable de decirme lo que tengo que saber?–sabías que estabas cansada, por lo que fuiste directo al grano, nuevamente.

–Bien…–dice sin mirarte y buscando unos papeles en la carpeta que tenía en sus manos–según lo que sale aquí, su cita es cerca de su casa de verano en la costa oeste, el paradero de la casa es similar a la suya y creo…–se detuvo, parecía estar analizando los papeles– creo que está ubicada justo al lado de la suya…–finalizó con una pose, que hasta a ti te ha dejado sorprendida.

–perfecto. Necesito que le avises a Russell-san que estaré a las….-de pronto caes en cuenta de un pequeño detalle– ¿Qué hora es el encuentro?

A estas alturas, la recepcionista ya no sabía cómo actuar. Y es que en pocos minutos, tú le has dado una imagen totalmente distinta a lo que ella conoce–s-si no mal recuerdo y déjeme corrobora…–vuelve a ver los papeles con un semblante más calmado– usted tiene la reunión a las diez de la noche.

–Bien…entonces si no hay más noticias, será mejor retirarme y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo–no sabes como pasó, pero al parecer le has cogido cariño una completa extraña y te pregunta ¿Qué está pasando contigo?–nos vemos en otra oportunidad.

Te marchas sin decir más nada y no esperas una despedida de parte de ella. Y es que no sabes con certeza qué clase de plática has tenido y más aun con una chica que ni del nombre te acordabas. Posiblemente te sientes sola y quizás inconscientemente hayas empezado a buscar pareja. _No creo que sea posible_ , piensas con tu actual sentimiento desolado ¿Quién se podría fijar en ti, si a veces no te aguantas ni tú? Y nuevamente, vuelves a caer en ese agujero que no te deja ver cómo eres realmente.

Tratas de que el malestar no avance por tu corazón, y te encaminas a las alida.

Llamas a un radio taxi para que te lleve a casa. Ya es tarde y bien sabes que estas horas no son las más adecuadas para que deambules por la calle…sola. Pasan los minutos y pronto divisas al automóvil; te subes y tras una corta trayectoria hasta tu casa, te bajas de él y te encierras en tu hogar…donde estás sola.

Mientras te preparas para dormir, sientes que la calidez que habías experimentado la mayor parte del día, se esfumaba, como si de una vela se tratase. Pronto te vuelves a sentir tan vacía como la vez que lo experimentaste cuando la ojiamatista se fue de tu lado.

Tratas de conciliar el sueño, pero antes de hacerlo, por tu mente pasa una oración que no podrías decir en voz alta.

 _Quiero verte, Himeko._

* * *

 **Bien, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Gracias a las personas que comentaron, le dieron follows y favorite. También se les agradece un montón a aquellas personas que solo leyeron.**

 **Saludos a todos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclairmer: KnM no me pertenece. Es propiedad de kaishaku.**

* * *

¿No es agradable sentir la brisa del mar golpear tu cara? O ¿Cómo se siente al estar bajo un sol resplandeciente a horillas de la playa? Definitivamente esta fue la mejor decisión que has tomado después de ver si podías visitar tus orígenes antes de la reunión.

Pero a pesar de estar aquí, aun conservas recuerdos de una pequeña discusión en la oficina de reuniones…

Caminas en dirección a tu oficina para ver los últimos detalles de tu media jornada, ya que has decidido ir más temprano a tu casa de verano solo para relajarte y ver unas cuantas caras conocidas. Y entre ellas estaban: tu medre, la cual no ves hace mucho y Otoha-san, la doncella que se ha encargado de los quehaceres del hogar y que ahora es como una hermana para ti.

Sientes como una sonrisa se forma en tus labios. ¿Cuánto tiempo has dejado pasar para ver a tus seres queridos? El tiempo que le has dedicado a la empresa no fue proporcional a tu estancia con aquellos que son y serán importantes para ti.

Sientes que no está todo perdido y eso, aunque no lo creas, también aplica para Himeko.

–Himeko…–sale de tus labios con un suspiro y una nostalgia que se aloja en tu corazón. Pero a pesar del poco tiempo que llevas recordándola, sientes que el dolor se hace más fuertes.

¿Remordimiento? Tal vez…

Al recordar y soñar despierta, no te percatas de que has llegado a la oficina, hasta que alguien te llama la atención.

–Vaya, así que la princesa sueña despierta…–dice Souma con un ligero tono de reproche–no vuelvas a mencionar su nombre. Tú no la mereces

–y supongo que tú si–le dices sin mirarlo a la cara y en cambio buscas lo que necesitas–hasta donde yo recuerdo, fue ella la que eligió con quien se quedaba, así que te pediría que no me moleste con el asunto ¿quedó claro?–esta vez te giras para mostrar una mirada severa.

Cuentas ganas tenías de golpear al chico, pero debías contenerte. Le has hecho una promesa a la familia del sujeto, así que no debías caer en esos bajos instintos. Pero este personaje a veces se pasaba y se sentía con el derecho de criticar a los demás.

–Escúchame bien tú a mí...–dijo un poco molesto–ella no te escogió por cuenta propia, sino que tú la persuadiste con tus encantos de joven noble y ella como niña inocente cayó bajo tus redes. Y también te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien la alejó luego de mostrarte cómo eres en realidad: fría e inmadura–dijo alzando la voz y acercándose de manera amenazante.

–gracias Souma-kun por recordar mi penosa historia–le has dicho con sarcasmo–,pero te recuerdo que ESO ya lo sé, así que no sirve de nada decirlo, ya que mi ERROR lo estoy pagando con su perdida–a pesar de que le estás contestando a Ogami, no puedes evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en tu corazón por la reflexión que estás teniendo–. Pero de algo estoy segura…–por un momento callas y es que no sabes bien lo que vas a decir, pero sientes que las palabras fluyen con naturalidad–si Himeko no es para mí, entonces no volveré a ver, pero…–tomas un poco de aire, ya que éste se ha convertido en tu mayor deseo–si el destino quiere que estemos juntas. Lo estaremos, sin que nadie lo pueda evitar.

Luego le das la espalda para salir de ahí, sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo más.

Para pasar el mal recuerdo, te diriges al mar para sumergirte en sus aguas y relajar el cuerpo. Eso nunca lo habías hecho, pero como Mako-san había dicho: "siempre hay una primera vez para todo". Y con esa frase en mente, sientes que lo puedes hacer todo y que lo que has considerado difícil, puede tener la solución más sencilla. Puedes sentir el frío relajante del agua abrazar tu cuerpo, te agrada esa sensación. Miles de emociones se acumulan en tu pecho, pero lo que más resalta es la tranquilidad que sientes.

Al salir a la superficie, sientes el frío del ambiente, pero no te alarma, ya que el calor del agua te protege. Vuelves a nadar, pero esta vez sin sumergirte y otra vez vuelves a sentir la emoción de tener la adrenalina sobre tu cuerpo.

Te gusta.

Al salir del mar, sientes que los músculos se relajan y pasas a estar en un estado de insomnio leve, ya que tú no estas acostumbra a ese tipo de trato. Te desplomas sobre una cubierta que está en la arena y te cubres del solo que golpea tu cara. Este era el tipo de vida que deberías tener, lejos de problemas, responsabilidades.

Cuando sientes la brisa golpear suavemente tu cuerpo, te sientes más relajada, y sin prestar atención a tu alrededor, cierras los ojos lentamente.

– ¡Chikane-chan!–dice la rubia– ¡mira, el concierto que tanto esperábamos al fin se dará en Tokio!

–Que esperabas…–le corriges despectiva–te recuerdo que tú eres fan de ello, no yo–le dices sin despegar tu vista de la computadora portátil.

–Pero Chikane-chan…–dice con un tono de voz apagado– ¿no me acompañarás, cierto?–dice tratando contener las lágrimas y lo sabes.

– ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo, Himeko?–le dices mientras cierras la computadora y te levantas, ya que esto será breve…–por si no te has dado cuenta, yo trabajo arduamente para la compañía de mi padre y como sabrás, seré la futura heredera de ésta–le explicas tranquila, pero sabes que poco te va a durar–. No tengo tiempo para distracciones que no van a ser ningún aporte en mi vida–le mencionas de manera gélida. Con eso esperabas que la discusión llegara hasta ahí. Pero…

– ¡es que solo en eso piensas! ¡¿Trabajar, en serio Chikane?!–explotó. Eso no te lo esperabas–Chikane-chan, llevo años tratando de sacarte de tu rutina–dice mientras respira hondamente para tranquilizase–, pero me lo estás poniendo tan difícil. Entiendo que tu empresa es importarte, junto con lo que conlleva, pero…–baja la cabeza, sabes que ahora empezará a llorar– ¡¿es que no formo parte de tu vida, así como tú en la mía?!

– ¡ya basta! ¡Deja de molestar con el tema!–le dices ya perdiendo la paciencia, sabes que está mal lo que haces, pero no te gusta que te reclamen. Menos cuando estás estresada– ¡si tan aburrida crees que soy, entonces sal por donde viniste. Yo no te obligue a estar conmigo!–le expresas con rabia mientas le tomas la muñeca y la acercas a la puerta.

–Pero Chikane-chan…–dice bastante asustada con tu actitud. En los pocos años que te conoce, nunca ha visto esta faceta tuya–basta…–susurra asustada.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora quieres que pare?…–alzas la voz aun alterada, no te has dado cuenta que te estás descargando con ella todo el estrés que llevas en tu ser– ¡estoy harta!–gritas al tiempo que la empujas. Ella se tambalea y cae al suelo.

Respiras agitadamente, pero sientes que la ira se va y un sentimiento se aloja en tu corazón. Uno que sabes de su significado. Pero ya habías actuado–Himeko, yo…–sin darte cuenta, bajas a la altura de tu novia, percatándote que ella llora en silencio–yo…yo…

–está bien, Chikane…–susurra y te percatas que no dijo "chan" al final de tu nombre–siento las molestias que te he causado, de verdad–dice mientras levanta lentamente su rostro.

Cuando los ojos de ellas y los tuyos conectaron, un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda. Siempre ves esa mirada cuando haces las cosas mal, no es nada nuevo para ti. Pero lo que sí es nuevo es la forma como te está tratando y la mirada un poco más oscura. Y esto te provoca un mal presentimiento.

Himeko se levanta en silencio, tú solo observas lo que hace sin perder detalle–a partir de ahora, no me verás interrumpiéndote, seré solo un espejismo del cual nunca tuvo importancia, seré…–de pronto se quiebra y tú te acercas para tratar de confortarla, pero te detiene– seré alguien que pasará al olvido–finaliza mientras sale llorando por la puerta.

Tú solo te quedas inmóvil. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una despedida? ¿Deberías ir tras ella?

No… resuena en tu mente. No tendría sentido ir tras ella sabiendo como está. Además sabes que no te hará caso y con justa razón…

Tras pensar en que deberías hacer, optas por ir a trabajar para olvidarte de ese amargo momento…

Despiertas de golpe, ¿Por qué has soñado eso? Sientes todo tu cuerpo tenso. Tratas de controlar tu respiración que se hizo irregular después de despertar.

Y luego de relajarte vuelves a recordar eso, ya más tranquila.

–Y pensar que esa fue nuestra última discusión…–dices mientras miras al mar con un peso en tu corazón–Himeko…perdóname–comentas al viento mientras escondes tu rostro entre tus piernas y tratas de retener las lágrimas que, a pesar de poner todo tu esfuerzo, salen libremente y ruedan por tus mejillas.

Mientras tratas de aguantar tu dolor, sientes que alguien te toca el hombro, haciendo que te sobresaltes–señorita Himemiya ¿está usted bien?–esa voz…

– ¿o…to…ha?–dices con dificultad producto del nudo en tu garganta. Y al corroborar que efectivamente es ella, solo te limitas a lanzarte a sus brazos– ¡Otoha!–dices mientras rompes en llanto, cual niña pequeña.

– ¿Chikane-sama?–dice sorprendida por tu actitud– ¿le ocurrió algo? ¿Le pasó algo a la señorita Kurusugawa?–al mencionar el nombre de tu amada, sientes que la tristeza va aumentando. Por ende, las lágrimas también.

– ¡la pendí, Otoha, la perdí!-repites mientras te aferras más la abrazo que te da Otoha para confortarte.

Otoha no entiende nada, solo sabe que estás llorando y que era su deber ayudarte–tranquila, señorita, todo va estar bien–era una oración común que se le dice a las personas afligidas, pero es que la doncella no sabía que más decir–. Vamos a la mansión para que me cuente todo…–comenta al ver que dejas de llorar a mares.

* * *

En el trayecto a la mansión, le cuentas a tu criada todo lo que pasó sin dar mucho detalle por la vergüenza que eso significa para ti.

Te sienta a gusto volver a pisar esta casa que también forman parte de un sin número de recuerdos de tu niñez. Aunque algunos de ellos, no son exactamente gratos. Pero a pesar de lo estricto que fueran tus padres para contigo, ellos siempre valoraron el esfuerzo que ponías para ver una leve sonrisa en sus rostro.

–llamaré a su madre, para que tengan una conversación a solas–Otoha interrumpe tus pensamiento–, además les prepararé ese té que tanto les gusta. Con su permiso–finaliza haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

En cuento ella se fue, tú te diriges a tu cuarto. Ése que por muchos años has dejado de ver. Caminas por unos pasillos llenos de habitaciones y al frente de ellos se encuentran con ventanas de estilo colonial y cortinas de sedas. Sonríes por lo costosos que son estos objetos, que son los mínimos, pero de igual forma son cosas compradas con sacrificio, aun que la gente piense lo contrario….

Al llegar casi al final de tu camino, ves dos opciones a tomar; una era la derecha, donde recorrías un trecho más corto y encontrabas el salón donde contenía a un piano de cola, el cual tocabas de niña; y luego estaba la izquierda, donde de igual forma caminabas un corto pasillo para llegar a tu destino: tu habitación.

Al entrar a ésta, sientes que todo lo vivido ahí, aparece como si de un cine se tratase. Puedes ver a esa niña sonriente jugando con sus muñecas o saltando la cama o, de vez en cuando, tus padres se quedaban contigo en la noche leyéndote un cuento para que durmieras.

Que feliz te veías, pareciera que nunca tendrías problemas. Cuanto añorabas volver a ese tiempo en que tu vida solo consistía en jugar.

–disculpe la intromisión, señorita, pero ya la está esperando su madre–dice un joven de pelo castaño entrando levemente a tu cuarto.

–está bien, Yukihito, gracias.

Al llegar a la sala principal, ves la gran chimenea que no está encendida, pero de igual forma se ve imponente y observas sus adornos que tiene sobre la repisa. Te acercas para ver mejor las fotos que están retratadas y el reloj que está central a los retratos. Puede ver a tus padres, a Otoha, a ti y todos juntos en un retrato.

Sonríes por la nostalgia. Hacía tempo que no te sentías parte de una familia. TU familia, pero para ti, ellos eran como unos extraños en tu vida a pesar de que compartías lazos de sangre.

–Bienvenida a casa, querida–te sorprendió un poco la presencia de tu madre ahí, ¿desde hace cuánto que esta?–veo aun eres despistada, como siempre fiel heredera de los genes de tu padre.

Ese comentario no te lo esperabas, ¿desde cuándo tu propia madre bromea?–disculpe, madre, mi imprudencia–como siempre, mostrabas la careta de la mujer perfecta para los ojos de tus padres…–no fue mi intención en ofenderla…no se volverá a repetir–dices con desgano…siempre el mismo discurso.

– ¿de qué hablas, princesa? Tu vieja madre sabe la familia que tiene, así que relájate– ¡¿Qué?!

–Discúlpeme, pero creo que no la entiendo…–dices con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

–Hija mía, por muchos años tuve que aprender a comportarme en sociedad al estar con tu padre–dijo la mujer frente a ti, que a pesar de los años, ella aún se veía joven– .Tuve que reprimir mi forma de ser para que el "estándar social" no se perdiera, pero lo que conseguí fue una imagen totalmente falsa de mi misma y por eso entiendo que tu hayas actuado igual–dijo mientras se paraba y se acercaba a ti y…te daba un abrazo–¿aceptarías el perdón que te ofrezco, ahora?

Esto no te lo esperabas y lo peor, son esas lágrimas que salieron sin que te dieras cuenta.

–Mamá…–dices al borde del llanto– ¡mamá!– vuelves decir mientras la abrazas fuerte, sin llegar a lastimarla– ¡no sabe la alegría que me da volver a verla!–hablas totalmente sincera.

Tu madre solo se aferra más a ti y hace lo que siempre has querido: te acaricia la cabeza en señal de consuelo y un te quiero. Con eso ya no pides nada más.

Tras pasar un par de minutos abrazadas, se separan, pero la señora antes de dejar eso, te da un beso en la mejilla, para después sentarse. Y para ti, este cálido y sencillo acto era lo mejor que hayas experimentado.

–Y cuéntame… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Himeko?–era una pregunta inocente, hecha por una persona que no sabe nada de ti desde hace cinco años– ¿Por qué no la has traído?

Aquello por un momento te sacó de tu pequeño momento de felicidad, pero también has sabido reponerte rápido para poder explicar tu actual situación–terminamos…–no es que no tengas más que decir, pero el solo hecho de admitir tu realidad, te duele.

– ¡cielos! No sabía…no quería que…–no pudo terminar, ya que tú le has hecho una seña para decir que no siguiera, que la comprendías– ¿puedo saber qué pasó?–su semblante se puso serio, pero sabes que es para ponerte más atención.

–errores…mucho, muchos errores–no sabías como empezar, no quería sonar como una pobre chica desafortunada que llora por amor–. No supe cómo cuidar el noviazgo y terminé por perder a la única persona que realmente amaba–sientes como las lágrimas vuelven a surgir, pero no te importa, ya que estas al lado de alguien que te dará apoyo incondicionalmente–.ahora estoy pagando con mi soledad.

–No digas eso…–tu madre nunca se vio obligada a darte consuelo, ya que no se lo habías pedido, por eso entiendes que le cuesta un poco encontrar las palabras adecuadas– todo pasa por algo. Es cierto que quizás hayas sido tú la mayor responsable de la ruptura, pero como siempre le he dicho a mí esposo: la relación es de dos. Por lo tanto no te rindas. Yo sé que es difícil recuperar lo perdido, pero nada es imposible…

–en mi caso, sí es imposible…

– ¿Por qué lo dices?– la mujer perece que sabe lo que vas a decir, porque cambio de posición. Para acomodarse mejor.

–yo…no sé donde está. En los cinco años que llevo esperando, no he tenido noticias de ella…

– ¿esperando? Chikane, eso es mucho tiempo, ¿has pensado en que quizás ella…?–era en lo último que quisieras pensar, pero a estas alturas pareciera tener más sentido.

–lo sé, quizás es eso lo que me ha retenido en buscarla.

–Pero Chikane, si ella está muerta y está en otro país, ¿Quién irá por la chica?– ¡¿Qué?!

– ¡Pero qué cosas dices, madre!–no sabías cómo reaccionar a esto, ¿era una broma?– ¡esto es serio!

–primero, no grites porque estoy a un metro de distancia–dice mientras se levanta y camina hacia ti–; segundo, era solo una posibilidad, no es que sea un hecho; tercero, ¿de verdad crees que ella ha formado una familia?

– es lo más lógico pensar…

–aunque fuera verdad, ¿importa?

–pues…

– ¡no! –dice eufórica, no porque estaba enojada–hija, un matrimonio no es el fin del mundo. Además recuerdo que la chica moría por ti y creo que si se ven podrán confirmar lo que sienten la una por la otra–sonará raro, pero esta extraña conversación hizo que lo ánimos subieran y que una risa se atravesara por tu rostro.

–Gracias, mamá–dice muy agradecida–, y hey que quiero ver más esta faceta tuya, me ha gustado.

–Así será pequeña–dice mientras esboza una sonrisa–. Y tu pone en práctica tu humor, aun no te sale bien.

Ambas se miran por algunos segundos, para después estallar en una carcajada. Y en ese momento piensas ¿hace cuánto no te reías así? Definitivamente tienes que volver a repetir la experiencia.

– ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?-pregunta tu madre luego de dejar de reír.

–nada en particular, solo tengo que espera hasta las diez para la cita en la casa de los Russell–comentas con una sonrisa que no sale de tu rostro.

–Ya veo…-fue todo lo que dijo, pero parecía haber algo escondido, ya que su expresión cambio bruscamente.

-¿pasa algo?-no eras ninguna tonta, el ligero cambio de actitud de la mujer no pasó desapercibido para ti– ¿hay algo de lo que me deba enterar?

–tranquila, lo sabrás en su momento. Yo no soy la más adecuada para decirte…

Esto no parecía tener buena pinta, pero como no querías arruinar el gran momento con tu mamá, decidiste pasar por alto el misterio–está bien…entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Por qué no vamos de compras? Así pasamos un momento de madre e hija–ella sabía de tu disgusto por salir de compras, pero lo que no se esperaba era…

–De acuerdo, hace mucho que no salíamos juntas– te das la vuelta para que ella no te vea reír. Y es que ver su cara de sorpresa fue una gran jugada.

* * *

Se supone que estás haciendo un gran cambio en tu vida, pero…

–por favor… ¿ya podemos irnos?–dices agotada.

–lo siento, hija, pero aún faltan más parada por hacer. Aún es temprano y quiero aprovechar al máximo el día.

Y así fue. En la tarde tu madre te lleva de compras, no solo por la amplia ciudad que, a pesar de no ser una urbe tan grande, ésta está llena de comercio. Tiendas de ropas iban y venias, también las de zapatos. La señora se la pasaba probándose cada par de zapatos que veía y tú solo suspira y rezas para que el castigo terminara. Pero ahí estaba tu progenitora otra vez haciendo de las suyas y con eso, te diste cuenta que no tendrá fin en al menos otras tres horas.

–mamá. Creo que ya has arrasado con casi todas las tiendas de esta pequeña cuidad–le dices al ver una pila de bolsas, todas con contenido diverso. Alguna de ella crees que portan contenido sospechoso…

–no creo que sea suficiente, siento que me falta más por recorrer–opina con una vitalidad que hasta a ti te llega a sorprender–pero creo que tienes razón, además de que tienes esa famosa reunión ¿verdad?

Y llega ese momento en que agradeces que falta poco para el encuentro–si, mamá. Ya falta poco…–sin que lo haya pedido, vas con paso apresurado, hasta tu mansión para poder descansar un poco.

Tras un corto trayecto hasta el vecindario, llegas por fin a tu destino, pero antes de ingresar a la vivienda, ves que Otoha te espera en la puerta principal.

– ¿Pasa algo, Otoha?–preguntas levemente preocupada, pues ves que la chica está un poco pálida.

–ve-vera…–esto es raro, normalmente la joven sabe expresarse bien contigo–la reunión que usted tiene con Russell-san se ha adelantado…

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En qué momento se decidió eso?!–puedes sentir como te inunda un poco el miedo. Y es que perder esta oportunidad única de unirse a los Russell, te suponía una gran perdida y peligraba el prestigio de la compañía– ¿a qué hora es y dime dónde?–dices un poco severa, no con enojo, si no por que sientes que se estás perdiendo mucho tiempo–dile que voy en camino–agregas.

–si se observa. Allá en la distancia–señala hacia al frente de tu propiedad–puede ver una casa de color blanco…–por un momento crees que esa era la casa–la que usted debe llegar está detrás de ésa. Es de color roja anaranjada y la persona residente me ha pedido que le diga que llegue lo antes posible, ya que le surgió un compromiso de última hora y no puede esperar más.

–De acuerdo. Iré por unos papeles y voy–vas lo más rápido que puedes hasta tu habitación para tomar unos papeles de legalización y te retiras de inmediato.

Al volver a la salida, ves como Otoha y tu madre tienen una pequeña charla.

–pero Himemiya-sama, ella merece saberlo–dice un poco afligida la criada.

–entiende, Otoha, esto no es nuestro asunto. Por lo tanto no debemos hacerlo–le argumenta mientras le toma un hombro.

– ¿decirme que?–en cuanto te anunciaste, las mujeres se asustaron– ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?–dices luego de ver que ninguna hace nada.

–Cuando llegues de la reunión, te digo, ahora ve se te hace tarde–fue lo único que dijo tu madre antes de entrar a la mansión y llevarse a Otoha.

–que mujeres más raras…–suspiras antes de partir.

El trayecto no era tan largo como se ve en el principio. Llegaste en menos de quince minutos a la famosa casa. Y te sorprendes al ver lo distinta que se ve: una mansión, que parecía ser del estilo moderno, pero hermoso; la primera parte de lo que apreciabas, parecía ser todo proporcional; el color era una combinación de rojo y naranja que le daba una apariencia rustica, pero moderna; al entrada era muy sencilla: camino de tierra con un amplio jardín con áreas verdes, a lo lejos podías apreciar unos cuantos árboles y, a pesar de estar en la costa, las montañas de podían ver, no mucho, pero la combinación de éstas más los arboles le daban una ambiente del campo, era hermoso.

–disculpe… ¿me podría decir quién es usted?–de la nada aparece un joven rubio de ojos color ámbar.

– ¡oh, disculpe!–dices sorprendida–soy Himemiya Chikane, un placer.

– ¡oh, vaya! Así que usted es Himemiya–dice con una mirada que para ti, es indescifrable.

– ¡Jake! Esa no es forma de tratar a los invitados de Russell-san–dijo una persona que se acerca–disculpe las insolencias de este chico, pero él aun es joven– dijo en cuánto había llegado a ti.

–no se preocupe, él no me ha tratado mal.

–Que bien…ahora si no fuera molestia ¿me acompaña a la residencia, por favor?–dijo el señor de manera amable.

Al entrar a la mansión, lo primero que notas es la uniformidad que tiene: todo está hecho de mármol. Esto te sorprende, porque por fuera el lugar parecía muy sencillo. Conforme avanzas, te das cuenta que los Russell tienen un gusto bastante peculiar con el blanco que le da un toque único al ambiente, parece todo brillar. Los cuadros colgados en las paredes eran, en su mayoría, pinturas de paisajes y en otras parecían plasmar a la familia de generación en generación. Pero había una que te llamó la atención.

En un cuadro, que estaba al centro de una pared con ventanas a los lados, se veía un joven de cabellos castaño y, lo más impresionante, unos grandes y expresivos ojos color amatistas.

Estaba de más mencionar en quien pensaba al ver ese raro color de ojos…

–Señorita Himemiya, venga, es por aquí–te saca de transe el mayordomo de la mansión–. En el salón siguiente a éste le espera Russell-san…–no dijo nada más y se retiró sin acompañarte hasta tu destino.

Das unos cuantos pasos, hasta que entras a la sala. No estaba tan mal, al menos es acogedora….es igual a lo anterior que has visto: blanco del mármol, pero lo que si cambia es el gran ventanal que da una vista del mar asombrosa y además de que hay alguien parado mirando la vista.

–me imagino que es usted Russell-san. Es un gran privilegio conocer-

–Lo siento, señorita–te interrumpe mientras se gira para verte–me temo que tendrá que esperar un poco, ya que mi clienta no ha terminado un asunto que la aqueja, le ruego sea paciente.

¿Clienta? Ahora resulta que tendré que tratar con una mujer…con lo complicadas que son, te quejas, pues no te esperabas este giro tan inesperado… ¿o sí?

–disculpe mi ignorancia, pero ¿Quién es usted?–sabías que estaba de más tu pregunta, pero no podías sacarte de la cabeza la palabra clienta.

–soy el abogado a cargo de hacer efectiva y legal la unión de sus empresas–dice mientras esboza una sonrisa–me alegra conocerla en persona, señorita Himemiya.

–el gusto es mío.

Al poco tiempo se produce un intercambio de palabras con el abogado y te sorprende saber que todo ya está listo para la unión. Solo había que firmar. Al ver que la charla ha durado un poco más, ambos toman asiento y una de las doncellas le da una taza de té y te vuelves a sorprender ya que se trata de tu té favorito.

Pero pronto todo cambia al sentir la presencia de alguien más…

–siento mucho la demora…–esa voz…

No sabes que pasó, solo sientes tu cuerpo ponerse rígido y de pronto la boca se te seca, pese a que hace un momento estabas tomando tu té.

No puede ser…

Te giras lentamente hacia dónde provino esa voz.

No puede ser ella…

En el instante en que los ojos azules y amatistas chocaron, sentiste que el mundo se te venía encima y pronto has dejado de respirar.

–Himeko…

* * *

 **Bueno, esto es todo (por ahora). Ha sido grata la sorpresa al escribir el fic, ya que éste se "escribe por sí solo". Y bueno antes de retirarte les tengo una pregunta: esta historia seria narrada solo desde el pinto de vista de Chikane, pero siento que dejaría de lado a Hime-chan, ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Solo un punto de vista o ambas?**

 **P.D: a partir de este capítulo, las cosas se pondrán más… ¿emocionantes? (eso espero XD)**

 **¡Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclairmer: KnM no me pertenece. Es propiedad de kaishaku.**

* * *

El silencio y la frialdad siempre estuvieron contigo. Eso no es nuevo, pero lo que sientes ahora es lo mismo que desde hace cinco años, pero más denso. Ninguno de los presente dijo más nada al entrar Himeko a la sala. Las miradas eran difícil de describir, aun para el hombre que estaba presente. El choque de tu mirada con la de ella tenían mucho que decirse, provocando que la sala quedara corta de sonido.

–Mi señora Russell, siempre tan bella–comentó el abogado para aliviar un poco la tensión que se había generado–. Ha tardado más de lo que esperaba, pero le aviso que aún no empezamos la reunión oficial. –finaliza con un semblante más serio.

 _Señora,_ resuena en tu cabeza, sacándote del trance que tienes ahora. Así que después de todo si lo hizo…

Desde aquel momento tu cuerpo dejó de responder a tus estímulos y cambió a un estado automático en forma de defensa. Ya no oías bien, no sentías, no veías…tu cuerpo por si solo se encargó de guiarte de nuevo a tu asiento y de ahí solo tratar de escuchar lo más relevante.

–mi señora, se puede sentar donde guste–dice aquel hombre de terno y corbata, cual ya no te simpatiza.

–Está bien, señor Brown–su voz sonaba como siempre la has oído. Angelical. Pero pareciera que hay cansancio en su tono.

–Por favor, señora Russell, ya le dije que podría tratarme con menos formalidad–habló el abogado.

–eso también aplica para usted. Trate de decirme Himeko o Himeko-san– su risa era suave como el viento que te acaricia la cara. Luego de hablar un poco más con el jurista, ella te trae de vuelta a la realidad–. ¿lista para la unión de nuestras empresas? ¿O necesita más tiempo para reflexionar, Himemiya-san?–aquellas pregunta hechas de la manera más fría te tocó en lo más profundo de tu corazón, causando un dolor, soportable, pero latente.

–Por favor…–no sabes de dónde has sacado la voz, pero en este momento no te sientes con la capacidad de hacer un trato, ni menos si le compete a tu empresa– ¿me deja a sola con Himeko…digo, con Russell-san?–al levantar la vista y ves como el hombre presente pone una cara de preocupación. ¿Qué habrá apreciado el abogado en tus orbes? Definitivamente, no querías saber….

–No lo sé…yo…–se giró hacia Himeko y ésta le hizo una señal para que se fuera y pudieran hablar más tranquilas–. Solo puedo darles unos veinte minutos, con su permiso. – y se retiró con un semblante preocupado.

–Himeko…yo…– ¿Qué? ¿Qué le vas a decir? ¿La extrañabas? ¿La amas? ¿La…necesitas?

–Mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, Himemiya…–dice rápidamente, cortándote lo que le querías decir– ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Cinco años?

De pronto se vuelve a formar un incómodo silencio, uno que parece ser que será común entre tú y ella.

–Mira, Himemiya, seré breve…–comenta luego de que no haya comentario alguno con un tono más áspero–. Yo, al igual que tú, tampoco deseaba verte, pero surgieron cosas a lo largo de estos años; cosas de las cuales me ahorraré de comentar, ya que no vienen al caso…–se tomó una pausa, porque lo anterior dicho fue muy rápido. Pareciera como si tuviera prisa o no quisiera estar en el mismo lugar que tú–. Solo quiero que sepas que nuestra relación solo será de socias con un fin en común: tener una gran alianza para beneficios propios…

Y otra vez la sala quedó muda…

– ¿no dirás nada? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que pidió un poco de "privacidad"–dijo más molesta, se le notaba por su voz más áspera.

En realidad, no tenías nada que decir, solo se te ocurrió de improviso el estar a solas. ¿Será que solo querías estar así, a solas? ¿O querías apreciar el nuevo cambio de _look_? Realmente no sabías que era lo que hacías. Pero ya no podías hacer nada, ya habías actuado…como siempre. Así que tenías que plantear un tema de conversación ahora ya.

–Te cortaste el cabello…–fue lo único que se te ocurrió para calmar el tenso ambiente.

–No lo puedo creer…–dice ya bastante cabrada–. Solo eso se te ocurrió, Himemiya, ¿en serio? Esperaba más de ti, se su pone que tienes dotes de una gran oradora. –dijo con el ceño frunciéndose aún más.

–Estoy tratando de hablar contigo–levantas la vista para poder ver su expresión–, pero veo que tú no quieres tener ningún tipo de charla. Al menos no conmigo. –tratas de sostener la mirada con ella, pero al poco tiempo, eres tú la que baja la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo Himeko puede ser tan intimidante?

–bien. Como veo que no hay nada más de que hablar, traeré de vuelta al abogado para que nos informe de los requisitos. –dice mientras sale de ahí en busca del señor ¿Brown? Mientras tú te quedas sola.

Y la primera pregunta que se formula en tu cabeza es…

¿Requisitos? ¿Qué requisitos? Si bien es cierto que no habías prestado mayor atención en su momento a la charla entre Himeko y el abogado, tampoco sientes que te has perdido de mucho. A fin de cuentas es con la ojiamatista que debe hacer tratos. Pero al parecer no tienes mucho que aportar, ya que todo estaba hecho así desde un principio, por lo tanto tú no eres más que una oyente y tu decisión final puede afectar a la compañía.

Suspiras pesadamente.

Por alguna razón sientes que en las próximas horas tu opinión será tomada en tu contra. Y bien sabes cuál es la causa de todo esto, pero no puedes evitar sentirte un poco dejada de lado en cuanto a lo que tú y tu familia han resguardado por tanto tiempo. De alguna manera deberás de tratar de llevarte bien con la rubia, o si no esto de ser socias será un caos que no tendrá fin.

Al cabo de un tiempo desde tu lucha mental, sientes los pasos de ambos dirigirse hacia la sala para proseguir con el tema. Tú solo piensas que esto acabe luego, por qué crees que no serás capaz de soportar mucho.

–Lamento la demora, señorita Himemiya, pero mi clienta y yo discutimos unos asuntos externos de la empresa–comunica el jurista mientras entra en la sala, con Himeko a la siga de él–. Espero que no le sea un inconveniente el esperar mucho. –agrega al ver que tu expresión no es del todo grata.

–Lo siento…–dices al sentirte observada por ambos–. Pero estoy un poco cansada, recién llegué hoy, así que no he descansado mucho.

–entonces hagamos esto rápido. Yo también quiero terminar luego, tengo asuntos que atender. –habla impulsivamente la ojiamatista después de ti. Al parecer tiene prisa y además de que se ve que no se siente cómoda ahí…contigo.

–bien. No retrasemos más esto. –dijo finalmente el hombre y se dispuso a decir el acuerdo.

Mientras el señor hablaba, no parecías del todo interesada en las primeras estrofas recitadas. Pero todo cambió al oír algo que de seguro fue planeado por Himeko.

– ¿Es una broma, cierto?–era imposible que ella, con lo que te había comentado, pidiera eso, ¿o sí?–. No se supone que no quieres estar cerca mío, entonces, ¿Por qué quieres trabajar directamente conmigo y en mis oficinas?– la pregunta que formulaste no era del todo hecha con enojo, sino más bien con sorpresa–. Explícame ese pequeño detalle, por favor.

–veo que como siempre eres reacia a escuchar el argumento completo…–fue lo primero que dijo antes proseguir–. Esa es petición de la persona que originalmente iba hacer el trato contigo–dijo casi en un susurro, como si quisiera evitar que te enterases de otra noticia–. Y yo no soy quien para desestimar sus deseos–agregó al final, dándote una mirada fría.

En el instante en que tu mirada se cruzó con la de ella, a pesar de que la rubia lo hacía con rabia, sentiste que había algo más detrás de esos orbes. Pero la posibilidad de que volver a hablar eran casi nulas en este momento, más si repentinamente te diste cuenta que otra vez se formó un silencio pesado.

El jurista, suspiró de manera sonora, para que tú y ¿Russell-san? Prestaran atención a las siguientes páginas del acuerdo. Y lo primero que te llama la atención eran los puntos, que ya están estipulados en el informe. Los cuales de desglosan de la siguiente manera, según la conveniencia de ambas: primero está el trabajar juntas bajo "un mismo techo", el cual propone que ambas partes puedan tener un punto de encuentro donde sea más fácil lidiar con los temas más importantes que pueden surgir, de esta manera se ahorra el comunicado por vías de cualquier índole y así estar más atenta a lo realmente importante.

El segundo término del contrato, si en caso de que una de las partes desea operar de forma individual, puede hacerlo, pero bajo la autorización de su contraparte. De esta manera se evitará los conflictos generado de manera externa y una pronta e indeseada invalidez del documento expuesto actualmente.

El tercer término, si por cualquier eventualidad, unas de las participante no ve valoración alguna de la unión, será debidamente analizada. Si por el contrario, esto llegase a ser un problema personal, la socia afectada podrá hacer uso de su autoridad y se encargará de manera personal para resolver el conflicto. Pero si no se llegase a un acuerdo, ambas serán multadas para posteriormente, disolver la unión.

Cuanto término, ambas empresas son participantes exclusivas del contrato. Si por motivo de generar más ingresos, una de ellas pretende hacer partícipe a otros individuos, se analizará debidamente y en caso de un acuerdo positivo, se hará efectiva la unión de la empresa externa. Si por el caso contrario, no se llega acuerdo, se multará a la persona responsable que haya dado la idea, acusada de haber actuado con fin de perjudicar su contraparte.

Quinto termino, ambas participantes serán beneficiadas con este acuerdo de manera económica, es decir, todos los bienes y servicios será valorizados y trasformados en "sueldo líquido" y será repartidos de la siguiente manera: el sesenta por ciento de las ganancia serán destinadas a la compañía de los Russell; mientras que, el resto del cien por ciento será destinado para la empresa de Himemiya…

– ¡¿Qué?!– Estabas impresionada, no podías creer lo que oías– ¡¿en qué momento se decidió esto?! ¡No puede ser que yo me quede solo con un cuarenta por ciento!

–Himemiya, estamos todos presente, no es necesario que grites–dijo la rubia mientras te daba una leve mirada–. Te recuerdo que la empresa que se afilará contigo, tiene más recursos; Recuerda que nosotras somos las encargadas de las exportaciones e importaciones, pero eso no significa que tú seas dueña de maquinaria o naves de navegación y aéreas de última generación. Y te aclaro que, en mi caso, esto se ha llevado por años de sacrificios. No me daré el lujo de exponer lo que tengo.

– ¿Qué pasa si me niego?– estabas a punto de dar marcha atrás, no era que lo quieras hacer, pero estas perdiendo mucho y quizás con esta negación puedas hacer un poco de tiempo para ver cómo cambiar las cosas a tu favor–. Siento que pierdo mucho…

–Señorita Himemiya, si me permite decirle–comentó el abogado, ya que se había formado una pequeña riña–. Si bien es cierto que parece que usted tiene mucho que perder, no es así desde un punto de vista de las finanzas: si se poner a pensar, todo lo que gane en conjunto con mi señora, será para ambas de cierta forma, ya que estarán unidas y por ende, la señora Himeko se encargará darle la mayor información de las ventas y usted, si quiere, puede hacer uso de ellas para futuras negociaciones.

–insisto. Estoy perdiendo mucho, no creo aceptar esto…–comentas molesta y poniéndote de pie. Tenías la sensación de correr y salir de ahí–. No puedo simplemente aceptarlo. ¡es ridículo que actuemos de esta manera!

–lo que hagas o digas en este momento, será tomado en tu contra y yo personalmente, me encargaré de desestimar a tu empresa. –ella no pudo ser capaz de decir aquello ¿o sí? Era una amenaza–. Además de que este acuerdo fue aceptado por tu padre, así que seré clara: tómalo o déjalo.

Miraste a la chica que una vez fue dueña de tu corazón con rabia. Si pudieras decir lo que tenías atorado en tu corazón, lo harías sin titubear. Pero lo que estas personas quieren es que pierdas el control y por lo tanto perder la oportunidad de ser alguien importante en el mundo empresarial. Te sientes que estás entre la espada y la pared…

Apretaste la mandíbula y las manos antes de poder responder– lo haré…firmaré el acuerdo…–en tu voz podía notarse la resignación, pero también la desilusión.

Mientras te pasaban los papeles oficiales para firmar, sin querer, tu mirada se fue hacia Himeko y al contemplar su bello rostro serio mientras firmaba, pensaste en que debería hacer para volver a ver su hermosa sonrisa.

Y de pronto te diste cuenta que a pesar de tener todo en tu contra, aún permanece la esperanza de un futuro con la esta chica, quien al parecer lo único que quiere es hundir tu existencia.

Y ahí entre firmas y miradas frías, solo pensaste en una cosa: _te voy a recuperar, Himeko. No me rendiré._

–bien. Ya que el trato esta hecho, podríamos dar por finalizada la reunión. Espero que el futuro le sonría a ambas. –expresó los buenos deseos el jurista.

Tú te paraste de manera automática, ya no querías estar más ahí. Sientes que has firmado tu sentencia de muerte y con eso también sientes que le has fallado a tu padre. No has podido resguardar el bienestar de la empresa de los Himemiya que han cuidado por varias generaciones.

–Si eso era todo lo que querían de mí, entonces me retiro–dijiste mientras estaba ya cerca del umbral de la puerta. Pero una pregunta que salto en tu mente te retuvo–. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Himeko?

– ¿Qué quieres ahora?–su tono de voz aún era áspero, pero pareciera que también se escuchó más ligera, como si estuviera satisfecha con los resultados obtenidos.

– ¿Tu realmente te has…?–la pregunta completa no salió de tus labios. Pero la rubia entendió el mensaje.

–Veo que has perdido tu nivel de observación–dice mientras se le escapa una risa sarcástica–. ¿Por qué no te das la vuelta y lo compruebas?–te propuso.

Y como si fuera una orden, te giraste para ver su rostro, que aún estaba serio, para luego, de manera mecánica, ver su mano izquierda.

Y ahí estaba la prueba. Un anillo, que parecía brillar por la presencia de miles de diamantes incrustados en él. Y en ese instante, el tiempo se detuvo y tu corazón dejó de latir por un instante.

 _La he perdido._

* * *

No sabes en que momento llegaste a tu casa, con tus seres queridos; no sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te encerraste en tu habitación para no salir más; no sabes cuantas veces tu madre golpeó con insistencia para que le abrieras y así desahogarte. Lo único que tienes en tu mente es ese añillo y el apellido Russell que resuena en tu cabeza. Por más vueltas que des bajo las sabanas, no logras sacar esa estaca de tu corazón.

Sí. Fue un golpe duro el enterarte de esa manera que Himeko no era más portadora de su apellido de soltera. Casi suena irreal el hecho que ella sea una señora y tú aun una "señorita". Pronto vuelves a sentir un hielo que te ha perseguido ya varios días, pero esta vez no haces nada para evitarlo, en su lugar, dejas que las lágrimas fluyan de manera natural por tu rostro y que luego de eso tu voz se hizo presente, sacando el llanto con un grito de frustración.

Pronto tu madre entra a tu cuanto y te abraza estrechamente.

–calma, querida, calma–trata de consolarte–. Ya pronto pasará.

– ¿Por qué…?–salió de tus labio sin querer–. Yo…la amo.

–Lo sé, pequeña–dijo tu madre mienta te acariñaba–. Lamento la forma en que te hayas enterado así de la noticia…–soltó de repente y tú de golpe te zafaste del abrazo.

– ¿lo lamentas? ¿Sabías de esto y no me dijiste?– te limpiaste el rastro de lágrimas y gritas– ¡sabias de esto y no me lo has dicho! Por eso es que actuabas tan extraño.

–lo siento, yo…

– ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabías?–tu pregunta fue hecha de manera severa. ¿Por qué siempre actúas de manera impulsiva? ¿No se te pasó por la mente de que quizás ella también está sorprendida?

–hace unos poco días, me la encontré paseando por la orilla del mar…

 _Una mujer que bordea los cincuenta y algo de edad, camina al borde del mar. Le encanta sentir el sonido que se crea al romper las olas y el suave viento que trae esas pequeñas gotas del océano golpeando su cara. Era una sensación única, creo que es uno de los grandes motivos que la llevó a estar ahí por el resto de su vida, tras la muerte de su esposo. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de alguien que se paró al lado de ella._

– _Himemiya-san…–al igual que Chikane, la señora pensó que la voz le sonaba similar._

– _¡Oh, Himeko!–pero a diferencia de su hija, la sorpresa no se debe al reencuentro tras los cinco años. Ya que no tenía conocimiento de eso– ¡querida, tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Chikane?_

 _Cuando ella formula la pregunta, de inmediato la joven cambia su mirada a una sombría. Y es ahí donde se percata de que algo había ocurrido._

– _¿Querida, pasó algo?–su pregunta hace referencia a su hija– ¿está bien Chikane?–pronto su rostro cambió a uno preocupado._

– _no se preocupe, creo que Himemiya está bien…–tras lo dicho por la muchacha, se percata que la nombró por el apellido–. Me fui de Japón. Han pasado cinco años desde entonces y ahora he regresado para hacer negocios con su hija–dijo al final, ya que vio su duda pintada en el rostro._

– _¿y mi hija fue…?_

– _terminamos…–no alcanzó al formarse la pregunta, pues la ojiamatista lo soltó rápido–. Es algo difícil de explicar. Pero espero que lo entienda. – a pesar de lo anterior dicho por la joven, se pudo notar tristeza en su voz y expresiones._

– _ya veo–no sabe que decir, pues siempre ha creído que ellas dos eran inseparables–. ¿Puedo saber qué pasó? No para hacerte sentir mal, pero veo que aun tienes mucho de sacar de tu corazón–al decir aquellas palabras, la chica se echó a sus brazos inhalando profundamente para evitar cualquier rastro de tristeza._

 _Y cuando Himeko sintió que podía hablar, le contó lo vivido con Chikane, no con intención de hacer quedar mal a su hija. También le contó que había hecho una vida con un joven que la amó profundamente y que además se casó con él, ya que recibió el cariño que no pudo tener en los brazos de la peli azul, entre otras cosas._

 _La señora solo se limitó a escuchar a Himeko, aún no se creía del todo la historia. ¿Cómo era posible que Chikane haya sido tan fría? No era una pregunta en reproche, sino más bien, con sorpresa. Ya que las pocas noticias que tenia de ella, siempre eran las mismas: "no, madre. Todo está bien.", "Himeko sigue tan radiante como siempre, ya sabes cómo es" o "la vida siempre me sonríe con la empresa y ella". Y tras esas palabras, nunca dejó duda de que eran sinceras, pero ¿Por qué actuó así?_

– _Mi niña, sé que quizás no me tomes en serio lo que te voy a decir–le habló con mucho cariño–, pero creo que ustedes solo han pasado por una época normal de las pareja. Sé que Chikane actuó mal. No la justifico–le dio una leve mirada para ver si le estaba poniendo atención–. Pero creo que cinco años es más que suficiente para cambiar, ¿no lo crees?–la mujer le dedicó una sincera sonrisa._

– _no lo sé, yo…–no sabía que decir, aunque su mente diga que "no", en su corazón…–. Yo no quiero volver a sufrir. –dijo finalmente, apartando la vista._

– _¿Por qué has venido?–preguntó la mujer._

– _¿Para hacer negocios con su hija?–no sabía el por qué la pregunta, si ya lo había dicho._

– _¿pero por qué tú? ¿Por qué no pudo ser alguien externo a ti?–insistió._

– _ya le dije que mi marido lo me lo había comentado y fue su última voluntad…–las facciones de la ojiamatista, le indicaban a la señora, que ella no sabía el por qué tenía que estar en Japón. ¿Será que él sospechaba que aun tiene sentimiento por su hija? Interesante–. Y yo no soy quien para no hacer caso._

– _pero eso no está escrito. Por lo tanto no tienes validez notarial. Además, ¿Por qué no pudo venir tu esposo personalmente?–ella ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería confirmarlo._

– _Eso no le interesa…–comentó algo recelosa–. Esto es algo emocional–comentó un poco severa. No entendía que era lo que tenían entre manos, pero no se dejaría caer tan fácil–. Si de verdad cree que vengo con intenciones de volver con su hija, se equivoca._

– _Nunca he mencionado eso–dijo con picardía reflejada en los ojos–. Si de verdad vienes por algo emocional, está bien. Pero recuerda esto: viejas emociones puede despertar tu pasado._

 _Himeko no entendió que quiso decir, en su lugar la miró un momento, para después dar media vuelta y se alejó de ahí, enojada. En cambio la señora, se fue con una certeza: "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan"._

– ¿Crees que aun tenga alguna posibilidad?–con lo anterior narrado por tu madre, sentiste que hay esperanzas de remediarlo todo–. Siento la forma en que grité, pero yo…

–Tranquila, tu madre sabe por lo que estás pasando–interrumpió–. Pero también te digo que lo que pasará a futuro, será un poco difícil. Así que, ¿Qué tal unos consejos antes de dormir?

– ¿Está bien?–no sabes la intenciones que tiene tu "ángel guardián". Pero sabes que es sabia y que tiene mucho que trasmitirte–. Dime lo que tienes en mente.

–presta atención a lo que te voy a decir–no sabes como lo hace, pero ella tiene la extraña habilidad de atraer tu atención rápidamente–; primero, haz de cuenta que le sigues el juego. Nunca la contradigas, ya que sientes que no estás de su lado–estuviste a punto de refutar eso, pero la señora te dio una fugaz mirada–lo sé. Sé que parece que tienes que someterte a ella, pero no–dijo más relajada al ver que aún estaba atenta–. Con lo anterior que te dije, lograrás que ella obtenga más confianza en ti.

Tenía sentido lo que dijo, ya que si llegas en plan "yo mando", lo único que conseguirás es que ella se aleje aún más. Y al hacerla participe de tu trabajos, lograrás que ella te tenga un poco más confianza y así acercarte un poco más. Claro que, todo este esfuerzo es para obtener su amistad… sabías que tenías que comenzar de cero.

–Segundo–prosiguió tu mamá–, trata de crear momentos en donde estén las dos solas, no para ser más románticas, pero si para tener un poco de privacidad y poder hablar de lo que sea; tercero, no vayas a caer en ese círculo vicioso de decir algo para luego arrepentirte y dar un regalo en forma de disculpas. Se clara y discúlpate como es debido.

–Gracias, mamá–dices mientras le das un gran abrazo–. No sé qué haría sin ti.

–Creo que serías un mar de lágrimas sin mí–al decir eso ella estalló en una carcajada, contagiándote en el proceso–. Te daría más de mis consejos, pero creo que es un poco tarde. Así que descansa, ya que mañana debes volver ¿cierto?

Tu asientes, así que ella se separa un poco de ti para luego darte un beso de buenas noches y salir de tu habitación. Y en la oscuridad de ésta, sientes un renovado ambiente y vuelven las fuerzas en tu interior antes de caer en un sueño.

* * *

El trayecto hacia la oficina fue bastante agotador, ya que después de pasar una noche en vela, por momento de insomnio, no pudiste tener el reposo que merecía tu cuerpo. Y lo peor es que no tienes días de descanso aun, por lo tanto debes ir a trabajar.

Estabas tan absorta viendo los nuevos proyecto que se han creado gracias a la unión con los Russell, que te sobresaltaste al sentir como alguien entraba bruscamente a tu despacho gritando

– ¡¿Por qué nadie me avisa que Himeko ha regresado?! ¡¿Por qué lo tenías tan escondido, Himemiya?!–Entró Souma con rabia impregnada en los ojos– ¡contesta!

– ¡¿Qué forma es esa para dirigirte a mí?! ¡Te recuerdo que soy tu jefa!–alzas aún más la voz que ese necio. ¿Qué se cree para venir a reclamar?–fue hace tan solo un día en que YO también me enteré de su regreso–tratas de normalizar la situación, ya que no puedes hacer un escándalo–. Te recomiendo que te vayas en este momento a tu puesto de trabajo o si no vas a tener problemas…

– ¿Quién te crees para decir lo que tengo que hacer, princesa?–sonríe burlón–te recuerdo que ya no eres la única que tiene "poderío" en este lugar, así que mantén la boca cerrada…

–el que debe tener la boca cerrada eres tú…–aquella voz sacó a ambos de la pequeña pelea– o si no, vas a tener bastantes problemas. Más de los que tienes.

– ¡Himeko! –dice él abalanzándose a ella– ¡por fin has decidido verme!– se expresa con felicidad.

–para ti, soy Russell-san.

– ¡¿Qué?!–Su cara pronto cambió a una de horror–tú…tú…–sus palabras no salía de su boca, parecía que la noticia lo ha dejado helado.

Y a pesar de que ver esa cara de sorpresa en el rostro de Ogami, puede ser lo más fantástico que puedes observar. En esta oportunidad no puedes celebrar debidamente, ya que estás igual de dolida con ese hecho. Y pronto un nuevo silencio reina en la oficina.

– ¿Podrías, por favor, dejarme a solas con Himemiya-san?–su voz era suave para con el chico–. Tengo un asunto que ver con ella. –agregó al ver que Souma no movía un musculo.

–S-sí. –y tan rápido como entró, así también fue su salida.

– ¿en qué puedo ayudarla, señora?–dijiste calcando la última palabra.

–Solo vengo a dejar algunas de las ventas que se han realizado por mi parte–dijo mientras te extiende una carpeta–. Ahí encontraras lo que necesitas saber para que no haya ningún malentendido, según el acuerdo.

Revisas lo que te pasó y das la firma correspondiente al documento, pero luego ves que ella aun no abandona el lugar.

– ¿Necesitas otra cosa?– preguntaste de la manera más suave que pudiste, pero salió un poco forzada.

–Necesito pedirte un favor…–a pesar de que habló, parecía estar pensando que decir.

–claro, dime de que se trata.

Y ahí en medio de la sala, dos corazones latían de manera desincronizada.

* * *

 **Les confieso una cosa: sé que soy yo la persona que escribe esto. Pero no puedo evitar emocionarme a leer el fic XD ¿Por qué será?**

 **P.D: este capítulo fue del punto de vista de Chikane y el próximo será de Hime-chan (no se preocupen, esto le dará más "sabor" al fic o eso creo XD) y no cambiaré la forma narrativa.**

 **Notas Guest:**

 **Guest 1:** en este fic, Chikane no la pasará tan bien. Va a tener que aprender la lección y posterior a eso, tratar de reconquistar el amor de Himeko, pero tendrá un laaaargo camino.

Saludos y gracias por comentar!

 **Guest 2:** aprovecha de traer un paquete de pañuelos. Nunca se sabe lo que ocurrirá luego XD

Saludos y gracias por comentar!

 **Guest 3:** paciencia. Si no tuviera cosas que hacer, ten por seguro que actualizaría una vez a la semana. Pero la U absorbe mi tiempo…

Saludos y gracias por comentar!

 **Ahora sí, para el resto de los lectores: saludos! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclairmer: KnM no me pertenece. Es propiedad de kaishaku.**

* * *

Pedir…

Pedir es una palabra bastante amplia de la cual hace mucho que no la usas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez en que has pedido algo? O lo más importante ¿a quién? Los minutos corren sin parar y el sonido no sale de tus labios, quizás no te sientes con la voluntad suficiente para pedirle "eso" a ella. Después de todo no la has visto hace cinco años, ¿Cómo volver a hablar normalmente, si cuando la conociste era una verdadera hazaña el poder romper el tempano de hielo?

No sabías que hacer. Aun pasan los minutos y tú sabes que tienes otras cosas que hacer.

– ¿Le sucede algo, Russell-san?–preguntó tu socia.

Al conectar nuevamente la mirada con al de ella, pudiste vislumbrar la duda que la ha generado tus palabras. El observar ese mar azul que una vez te cautivó, te hizo perder la noción del espacio, pero poco duró, ya que te prometiste a ti misma el no volver a caer en ellos.

Por lo tanto dices lo primero que se te viene a la mente.

–no es nada importante…–finalmente no fuiste capaz de pedir "eso"–. Como soy nueva en los negocio, solo quería saber cuáles son los temas a tratar de manera frecuente en tu empresa. –finalizaste, no muy segura de lo que has dicho, ya que sabías cómo manejarte en ese ámbito.

–veamos…–Chikane parecía pensativa, como si tu pregunta no se la esperase–. Depende del caso, ya que no siempre nos enfrentamos a lo mismo. Cada instancia es diferente de la otra… ¿a qué viene su duda? Creí que dominaba el tema. –preguntó también más intrigada, pues se ve que no entendió del todo el mensaje.

Tú solo agachas la cabeza en señal de resignación. No pudiste decir lo que querías y en cambio tomaste un tema que no era relevante para las dos, ahora te encuentras a solas con ella con un silencio que parece no querer desaparecer. Por más que le dabas vuelta al asunto, definitivamente no se lo podías pedir, ya no confiabas en esa mujer.

–siento las molestias que te he causado–dijiste finalmente tras pararte y dirigirte a la puerta–. Simplemente no acostumbro a trabajar con socio. –como si necesitaras decir algo para justificar tu visita, soltaste lo primero que se te vino a la mente, para luego cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Estabas a pocos pasos de irte de ahí, pero su voz te retuvo.

–Espera, Himeko…–mencionó tu nombre con cautela–. No sé lo que realmente quieres de mí, pero quiero que sepas que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

No sabías que cara tenía ella cuando te propuso eso y no estabas dispuesta a saberlo, ya que si volvían a conectar los ojos, era probable que ella leyera tu sorpresa por lo que te dijo. Así que solo saliste de ahí sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Ya en tu oficina personal, te dispones a hacer tus deberes.

Pero el tiempo es lo más relativo que hay, ya que éste avanza según lo que hagas, es decir, si trabajas de forma ardua, podrás ver que las horas pasan rápido. Pero, por el contrario, si te dejas llevar y no realizas tus deberes, el trascurso del tiempo puede ser bastante eterno. En cierta medida no te preocupa mucho eso, ya que tu eres la dueña de una gran empresa y como tal eres responsable de un sin número de quehaceres, así que sabes cómo manejar la situación.

O eso es lo que crees. Realmente no eres para esto, pero tu marido se encargó de enseñarte a desenvolverte en el mundo empresarial.

 _John._ Piensas.

Han pasado cinco años desde que lo conociste y aun conservas aquel recuerdo que al principio no era del todo grato…

Ella había llegado a un lugar. Un país. Del cual no conoce nada, lo único que sabía era que fue el primer vuelo que encontró. No quería estar más en Japón, no cerca de ella…

Miró hacia todos lado, ninguna cara conocida. Nada de lo que ella pudiera reconocer y lo peor era el…idioma. ¿Por qué no pensó eso antes de salir de ahí? Ah. Verdad, salió sin mirar nada.

Entre más buscaba, más se perdía y sentía la soledad invadiendo su ser. Al recorrer el ancho del aeropuerto solo veía letras de origen inglés y nada más; nada a lo que se asemeje a su cultura o forma de escritura. Pronto las ganas de llorar se estaban apoderando de su ser y lentamente fluían las lágrimas.

No lloraba por miedo a lo desconocido, pese a que lo sentía, si no que más bien, de impotencia, ya que se dio cuenta de que era una persona dependiente de los demás y por lo tanto podrá decirse que no era capaz de manejar por si sola el conflicto que se había creado.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos y angustia, que no se percató de la presencia de alguien a su lado.

–hey. Are you okey?–no pudo responder de inmediato por que no estaba segura de lo que dijo–. Can I help you?

Ella lo miró por un instante, los cual le pareció eterno, ya que en su mente buscaba como responder de la forma más adecuada a las… ¿preguntas? que le había hecho aquel joven.

–l-lo siento, yo no sé hablar inglés –dijo tímidamente, ya que se sentía un poco…nerviosa por la mirada del chico–. Soy de origen japonés. –agregó al ver que él no decía nada.

– ¡oh, vaya! Lo siento, no me había percatado de eso–comentó el chico con el acento de su origen–a decir verdad, no pareces ser japonesa…–dijo más para él que para ella.

– ¿Usted lo cree?–dijo la rubia con cierta sorpresa–. No sabía que tenía esa particularidad–en sus expresiones se podía notar que ya se había relajado. Por lo que habló más animada– ¿y que más ve en mí?–no lo dijo en forma coqueta, pero si con curiosidad, ya que este joven le llamó mucho la atención–. Perdone mi comportamiento…–comentó algo apenada, pues se había percatado que la cercanía con el chico era mínima–. Es que es la primera persona con la que hablo, así que…–calló, pues no tenía nada que decir. Después de todo era un extraño.

– ¡No hay problema!–el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa–. Se nota que necesitas ayuda y yo quiero ofrecértela…–por un momento él se pauso un poco–. Y para demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí, me presentaré: mi nombre es John Russell, señorita…–alargó la "a" para esperar la respuesta de su compañera.

– ¡oh! Mi-mi nombre es Kurusugawa Himeko, el placer es mío. –le estrechó la mano que John le había tendido.

–y ya que nos conocemos, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

–Ya has hecho tu pregunta. –comentó la chica sin poder evitar sentirse con ganas de hacer jugarretas.

– ¡hey, eso no es justo!–se quejó John de una manera un poco aniñada, pero también le siguió el juego–. Entonces te propongo algo–dijo con una expresión misteriosa a lo que Himeko le dio mala espina.

–Claro, dime…–se sintió un poco nerviosa, pues no sabía que era lo que causó el brusco cambio de actitud del chico.

– ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una ronda de preguntas? Así nos vamos conociendo mejor y con eso te puedo ayudar de una mejor manera, ¿Qué me dices?

–No suena mal…–trató de hacerse la difícil, pero se veía que el muchacho era buena persona–. Que comience el juego…

Y así ambos se encontraban en una lluvia de preguntas de carácter sencillo para evitar cualquier cosa que les dé más información de lo necesario. Pero pese que solo recibían información básica, las risas y caras de asombros no se hicieron esperar.

Himeko de pronto se sintió más a gusto, por lo que decidió comentarle el por qué se había ido de su país.

–Yo vine aquí escapando de alguien–no pudo evitar sacar un suspiro que tenía atorado–; ese alguien era mi novia–al observar al chico, se percató que él no había hecho comentario o gesto alguno, por lo que siguió con su historia–. Ella y yo nos conocíamos desde la primaria, pero no fue hasta que cursamos la preparatoria donde empezamos a salir: al principio todo fue un juego, la pasábamos bien, pero…–sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas recorrían por sus mejillas sin parar– ¡ella cambió mucho cuando nos decidimos a vivir juntas! No sé en qué momento llegamos a un punto muerto en donde ninguna de las dos tenía la capacidad de sostener la relación…–no pudo seguir contando más, ya que su voz se volvió a quebrar y el llanto se apoderó de ella.

Himeko siguió llorando, pero al cabo de un momento, sintió como alguien la atraía hacia sí y la abrazaba.

–lamento el haber hecho recodar eso, no era mi intención–le dijo el chico mientras la acariñaba y le hacía sentir el confort que tanto necesitaba–. Prometo que nunca más hablaremos del tema. –agregó con seguridad, lo que hizo que la rubia confiara en él.

–lo siento por ser así, pero yo…–no pudo hablar por qué sintió un par de dedos posarse en sus labios.

–No hay nada que disculpar…–consoló John–. Es triste cuando una relación termina así, pero recuerda que siempre hay mejores pasar. Es difícil, lo sé, pero no hay nada que no tenga solución.

Desde aquel encuentro fortuito entre los dos, nada volvió a ser como antes, ya que se acompañaron y fueron el apoyo que tanto necesitaban.

–si tan solo hubiera llegado a…–no pudiste concretar el pensamiento, ya que unos golpes en la puerta de tu oficina te sacaron de ellos.

–Perdón si interrumpo algo señora Russell–era Himemiya–, pero se nos presentó una junta con todos los afiliados a mi empresa y ello propusieron el conocerle para saber quién es la otra jefa…– ¿Por qué será que siempre se calla en momentos como este? Es decir, que le costaba seguir informando de más cocas; cosas como ¿dónde es? ¿Quiénes son? etc.

En cambio lo único que hacía era quedarse ahí como idiota esperando a que dijeses algo. Eso era una de las tantas cosas que te irritaba de la "nueva Himemiya", ya que la anterior parece haber desaparecido. Por un lado eso te alivia, ya que lidiar con el carácter frívolo de ella no estaba en sus planes, pero… desde que regresaste has visto a Chikane como un ser vulnerable, quizás no mucho, pero había algo que había cambiado o se estaba haciendo la "niña buena" por el hecho de que tú tienes más poderío que ella…fuera lo que fuera estaba actuando extraño, muy extraño.

– ¿Señora Russell?–aquella pregunta te sacó del pequeño debate mental haciéndote que te sobresaltaras un poco.

–e-en seguida voy.–ella no dijo nada por tu actitud, en cambio se retiró sin decir más nada.

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos antes de entrar a la famosa sala de reuniones. En aquellos minutos pensabas en que deberías hacer una vez entrando ahí, no sabías que era lo que realmente quería Himemiya. Quizás quiera hacer algo para perjudicarte…

Sí, eso debe ser.

Después de todo fuiste tú la que asestó un golpe certero al orgullo. O eso es lo que crees, ya que desde ese encuentro ella parecía más distante…

Tras esperar unos minutos más, sentiste como se abría la puerta y con ello se dejó ver la silueta de una chica, quien no era más que la peli azul. No lo sabes con certeza, pero por alguna razón te desilusionó un poco el hecho de que te viera un instante para que después te hiciera una seña para que entraras, además de ese semblante frío que portaba, hacia bastante tiempo que no lo apreciabas…

¡No! Ya basta. Te quejas mentalmente. No debes caer en ese círculo de preocupación– desilusión, aquello no te llevará a ningún lado. Se supone que ella ya no significa nada para ti, además de que te ha dado más motivo para desconfiar que ceder a sus caprichos nuevamente.

Con una renovada convicción y semblante serio, entraste al salón para ver de qué se trataba todo esto de la cita empresarial. Y lo primero que notaste fue un gran ventanal que daba hacia al exterior de una gran ciudad y que se extendía hacia lo largo finamente unidos a la pared; la mesa era de un color negro brillante, posiblemente sea mármol u otro material resistente, a sus lados estaban una silla de cuero. A tu izquierda puedes ver una gran pantalla de lona y un proyector al frente de ésta.

Estaba demás decir que habría una exposición. La cuestión era de qué se trataba.

–bien. Ya que estamos todos presentes, podemos dar por iniciada la sesión. –lo que aconteció luego de las palabras de Himemiya fue que todos se sentaran en sus respectivos puestos.

– ¿De qué va todo esto?–preguntaste al ver que todos tomaban un lugar y al parecer el único libre es al lado de esa mujer.

–lo sabrás cuando acontezca. –fue todo lo que te mencionó antes de que un hombre se parara al frente y comenzara la charla.

Ese comentario lo veías venir, no porque se tratase de la jefa, sino por su porte de autoridad y de ética de trabajo… al menos eso reflejaba.

Conforme el sujeto va avanzando, ves que a veces busca tu mirada cuando comienza a hablar de balances numéricos o lecturas de gráficos. No le das mayor importancia, ya que para ti eso demuestra la poca confianza o la incapacidad de sobrellevar el orgullo por sobre lo profesional. Y esto lo supones porque desde que llegaste a pisar esta "tierra extraña", los ejecutivos comenzaron a hacerte preguntas en relación a tu empresa y de negocio; todo esto con el fin de ver qué nivel de preparación tienes y tú como buena conocedora del área has sabido desenvolverte sin mayores problemas, causando que los demás se sintieran desplazado.

Suspiras aburrida.

Definitivamente esto de los negocios no es lo tuyo, pero…

–presta atención, ya que luego vienes tú. –dijo Himemiya con seriedad.

Esto no lo viste venir. ¿Vienes tú? ¿A qué se debe eso? Se supones que eres una oyente, nada más. Miras a Chikane en busca de respuesta, pero lo único que obtienes es su silueta de perfil.

Y otra vez te sientes de brazos cruzados, pero como te has prometido: jamás dejarás que ella vuelva a hacer de las suyas para contigo. Por lo tanto, te preparas mentalmente para lo que se viene. No sabes de qué va todo esto, pero de lo que estás segura que lograrás salir ilesa de eso.

Por ello, cuando el hombre terminó su asunto, tomaste la iniciativa y vas en camino a la pantalla y al contemplar cada uno de los presente, te detuviste en una persona en especial, estaba demás de decir quién era, pero lo importante es que no lo hacías con amor…no, más bien lo hacías con confianza y algo de arrogancia, ya que con lo que dirás seguro dejará a más de alguno impactado, pues todos ellos esperan que cometas tan solo un error para poder revertir todo lo que hasta ahora está en su contra.

Primero cierras los ojos; inhala y luego exhalas y en el instante en que volviste a enfocar a tu "socia", esta vez lo hacías con total seguridad y preparada, como si fueras entrenada para ello.

–lo próximo a tratar será el siguiente tema…–con una pose derecha y firme, das por iniciada tu exposición.

Y cuando ves el primer recuadro de informaciones, sonríes internamente, ya que se trataba de información básica de la compañía Himemiya. Que ilusa es Chikane, cree que con eso logrará sacarte de juego, ya que supuestamente no posees el conocimiento de esa información.

Nuevamente piensas que ilusa…

Al sonreír triunfal, ves como la peli azul se ve ligeramente incomoda. ¿Será que descubrió el que tú conocieras a su empresa? Si es así, se lo harías notar.

Lentamente y pausado vas "desgranando" el tema inicial. Pero conforme vas adquiriendo nuevas palabras, das más profundidad a lo expuesto causando que los presentes quedaran en silencio y con una mirada que hasta a ti te pareció indescifrable. Nueva información aparece proyectada y nuevas explicaciones salen, parece como si fuera natural y preparado y mientras más avanzas más sorpresas das a la audiencia que aún permanece muda.

–…y con ello concluimos que la relación de este gráfico con el otro, anteriormente explicado, es estrechamente proporcional y da como resultado: ventas más ganancias de manera equitativa. Por lo tanto la empresa va en constante crecimiento económico…

Al terminar, hiciste una pequeña reverencia, para posteriormente esperar algún comentario. Al pasar los minutos sin observación alguna, sonríes de satisfacción y de nuevo conectas la mirada con la de Himemiya, esta vez de manera más desafiante.

Y en medio de la sala se produce una pequeña batalla entre ella y tú, con miradas desafiantes y algo de frialdad. Ambas no querían perder el duelo que se formó de manera silenciosa, pero al poco tiempo fue ella quien terminó por ceder y esto te llamó la atención, ya que usualmente la peli azul es quien controla mejor la situación y sale ganado, pero en esta oportunidad tú fuiste la ganadora indiscutible. Te gustó eso, pero…no te complació.

Quizás se deba a tu forma de ser, a fin de cuentas tu nunca fuiste de las personas que le gusta el confortamiento, más bien eres de esas que le gusta la paz y tranquilidad.

Pero eso lo tuviste que cambiar, ya que a lo largo de estos cinco años, la vida se encargó de hacerte dura como una piedra, perdiendo así tu verdadera naturaleza. No sabes si algún día vuelvas a ser la misma…quizás no. Pero la gran culpa la tiene esa persona que está al frente de ti. Todo por lo que has pasado se debió a esa mujer que ahora no es más que una extraña…

Al volver a recordar ciertos momentos con ella, sentiste que la sangre hervía cual olla de presión y que además el estómago se estrangulaba solo.

Sentías tanta impotencia por lo que has pasado, que no sabes cómo lidiar con tu presente y quizás futuro. Está claro que con Chikane no iras a ningún lado, pero pronto caíste en cuenta que estarás con ella más tiempo de lo que esperabas, por lo que también deberás de tratar de comportarte y no tratar de irte de malas con tu socia.

Sin darte cuenta un suspiro cargado de frustración se escapa, por lo que eso llamó la atención de los presente incluyendo a ella…

–Lo siento…–dices al percatarte de lo ocurrido–. Pero estoy un poco cansada, ¿sería mucho mi atrevimiento si me voy en este momento?–le lanzas una mirada a Himemiya, quien también se te quedó viendo por varios minutos antes de contestar.

–Adelante–dice finalmente con una expresión extraña–. Has logrado desenvolverte satisfactoriamente, por lo que no tenemos más que hacer nosotros también. –mira a los demás y le hace una seña para que se retiraran.

Todos salieron sin decir nada y las únicas que se quedaron fuero tú y ella sumidas en un largo silencio.

–Bien. Ya que todos han salido, me retiro también. –por alguna razón presientes que esta reunión era solo una excusa para estar a solas.

Caminas a paso lento para así no llamar la atención, ya de que de cierta forma te sientes un poco…turbada por su presencia, pero no le darás el lujo de ver tu estado emocional.

–Espera un poco…Himeko. –te detiene antes de que logres cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

– ¿Qué quieres?–tu impaciencia se ha hecho notar con tu pregunta, pero a ti ya no te importaba.

– ¿podemos hablar un momento? Prometo que será corto. –no puedes evitar sorprenderte un poco por la calma que demuestras Himemiya. Ella siempre ha sido impaciente y casi nunca le gusta los "no" de respuesta, pero su semblante demuestra que está dispuesta a ser paciente.

Y de pronto te sientes en una encrucijada en donde recuerdas que le debes pedir "ese" favor y está el hecho de que no quieres volver a ver su cara por el resto del día. Los minutos en esta oportunidad pasan más rápido de lo normal y sientes que se te agotan la ideas para salir de esto. Pero luego de analizar un poco la situación, te das cuenta de que ya no tienes opción, por lo que hablas con resignación.

–te veré en tu oficina. –y sales de ahí para tomar un poco de aire.

* * *

Pasan los segundos y ninguna de las dos ha comentado nada. Ambas habían llegado hacer un par de minutos a la oficina de Himemiya, pero no se ha dicho nada desde entonces.

– ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?–con renovado semblante y un tono de voz un poco más suave, has quebrado el silencio.

– ¿Cómo has estado?–esa pregunta te pilló desprevenida.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué cómo has estado? Vamos Himeko. Han sido varios años sin saber de ti. Al menos déjame saber cómo estás.

Estabas a punto de pararte y salir de ahí. ¿De verdad se atrevió a preguntar eso? ¿Cuándo en su vida ha preguntado por alguien o sentido preocupación?

–El que esté bien o no, no es asunto tuyo –respondes secamente–. ¿Por qué no simplemente me dices lo que quieres y ya? Tú no eres ese tipo de personas que le gusta una charla antes de llegar al grano.

La expresión de Chikane era de desilusión, se le notaba en sus orbes. Claro que eso no es lo que te sorprendió, sino que más bien, cuando cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro y al abrirlos nuevamente comenzó de nuevo su hablar.

–Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no nos vemos… simplemente quería saber de ti, eso es todo–como ignorando tus anteriores palabras acidas, volvió a ocupar ese tono suave para contigo–. También quería felicitarte por tu desempeño en la charla y además de…–calló un instante, pues parecía pensar en que decir–. De ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas.

Pronto un nuevo silencio reinó el lugar.

– ¿Y eso?–realmente no sabías por que se disculpaba por lo que preguntaste con honestidad.

–yo no sabía de la reunión de hoy. Por eso no te hice comentario alguno, ya que desconocía el tema, pero me habían dicho que tú eras consciente de ello y también sabías que yo te daría una señal cuando fuera tu turno de exponer…

No podías creer lo que te ha dicho. En resumen lo que pasó ahora no era culpa de Himemiya, si no de su gente que trabaja para ella. Pero que gente. Piensas con fastidio. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar la codicia humana? Y pensar que casi le dices un par de cosas sin saber de la historia completa.

Pronto se vuelve a quedar sin sonido el lugar y tú no sabes si tocar el tema del pedido o no y de tratar de… ser un poco más amable con ella, al menos para tratar los temas importantes.

–Himeko…–sale tu nombre de sus labios como si te estuviera anhelando–. En muchos aspectos me conoces, pero creo que aun te falta por ver más, ya que sé que tengo más para mostrar. Pero en fin. No era lo que realmente quería hablar contigo–suelta una risa nerviosa, algo que nunca pensaste en ver–. Sino que te traje aquí para hablar del famoso favor que querías hacerme–hizo una pequeña pausa solo para mírate a los ojos–. Y te aclaro que puedes pedirme lo que sea, ya que somos…socias…

No sabes por qué, pero te sentiste un poco culpable por la forma de expresarse de Himemiya o quizás no estás tan acostumbrada a ver a la peli azul tan…vulnerable. Fuera lo que realmente sientes, es…incomodo.

–no lo sé Chikane, yo…–sin poder terminar la frase completa ella te detiene.

–por favor, solo pídelo. Si está en mis manos créeme que lo haré.

La ver la característica mirada de perseverancia de Chikane, te diste cuenta de que no le podías rechazar la oferta, menos si ella te lo pide.

Con un gran suspiro, iniciaste el tema.

–veras, yo…–no puedes evitar titubear un poco, pero al final desechas toda duda que quedasen en tu cabeza–. Desde que llegué a Japón he estado viviendo en la residencia de la playa, pero me queda muy largo el camino para estar aquí y trabajar contigo…–vuelves a suspirar–. Por eso quería pedirte si me puedes arrendar el departamento que tienes cerca de aquí y no me digas que no tienes, ya que sé que lo compraste hace un par de años antes de mudarnos juntas…

Y un nuevo silencio se formó. No sabes bien si es por el favor o por recordar aquellos momentos en donde estabas al lado de esta mujer.

¡Basta! Te recriminas por rememorar aquel doloroso recuerdo.

–Yo…–ella trata de aclararse la garganta–. Lo vendí hacer un par de años…

Y llega ese momento en que un golpe llamado desilusión se apodera de ti. No tanto por la noticia de que lo vendió, si no por que tenías la esperanza der estar más cerca de ese lugar y así no tener inconvenientes con la empresa.

–Ya veo…– es todo lo que dices.

–siento no poder ayudarte…–como si compartiese tu desilusión, ella también parese estar apenada por el hecho. Pero en estos momentos es lo que menos te importa.

–siento las molestias causada, con permiso–sin esperar otro comentario más, te levantas y te diriges hacia la puerta.

Pero la voz de Himemiya te retuvo.

– ¡Espera, Himeko!–como si fuera un mecanismo, giraste levemente la cabeza para ver un poco la silueta de ella–. S-sé que en este minuto no confías en mí…pero yo quiero ayudarte y creo que si realmente necesitas un lugar para estar más cerca de…la empresa, puedo ofrecerte la mansión donde vivía antes con mis padres.

Esta vez la sorpresa que reflejaba tus ojos era totalmente visible. ¿Cómo imaginar que Himemiya llegara hasta esto para que estés cómoda? ¿Será que…? No. Eso era poco probable, pero aun así algo en tu interior te decía que te lo ofrecía con sinceridad.

–Prometo no interponerme en tus tiempos libres ahí. –dijo con insistencia.

Al apreciar esos orbes que billar con perseverancia, hablaste sin pensar.

–Si no hay problema con ello…–comenzaste a decir.

– ¡ninguno! Sabes que yo ya no vivo ahí.

– ¿Cómo que ya no vives ahí?–preguntaste incrédula, pues siempre pensaste que ella volvió a la mansión después de la separación.

–Yo no me he ido de nuestra casa…–confesó–. Simplemente no podría hacerlo.

Con tal afirmación tu solo dices lo necesario.

–muy bien. Entonces ya que no tienes problemas en dejar que esté en la mansión, me mudaré lo más pronto posible.

Y sin decir una palabra más, saliste sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **¡Al fin! Al fin pude terminar este capítulo (no es que haya tenido problemas de inspiración), pero sí de otro tipo.**

 **De hecho estas son las tres causales que me impidieron actualizar: universidad, universidad…y sí. Si adivinaron: universidad.**

 **Lamento la demora. Pero aquí está, pero también les tengo una mala noticia: el próximo mes (octubre) no actualizaré, ya que se me acabó la libertad que tenía antes…**

 **En verdad lo siento. Pero ¡hey! Esto no durará mucho... creo TnT**

 **Lo olvidaba: les quiero pedir s opinión (nuevamente). Ya que estamos con dos puntos de vista en esta historia, he pensado que quizás el fic se tornaría mas aburrido si voy alternando una después de la otra. Por lo que he pensado en hacer dos o a lo sumo tres capítulos por punto de vista, pero me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto. ¿Qué dicen?**

 **Notas Guest:**

 **Guest 1:** ¡te apoyo totalmente! Así que vamos a hacer sufrir a Chikane un largo tiempo :v

¡Saludos!

 **Kirom:** ni yo sé en qué momento lo hice :v simplemente mis dedos se movieron por arte de magia jajaja

¡Saludos!

 **Blaa:** siempre he creído que si uno no es fan suyo, entonces no habrá fic que sea bueno, ya que a uno le debe gusta su obra y de ahí publicar para que los demás la disfruten tanto como uno (al menos eso pienso yo)

P.D: que bueno que te haya gustado ;)

¡Saludos!

 **Guest 2:** thank you for is the new chapter. Greetings! (sorry for my bad inglish, but I do not know speak/write very well TnT)

 **Guest 3:** siento la demora, pero no es por falta de inspiración. Arriba expongo las causas de mi retraso.

¡Saludos!

 **Guest 3:** ¿Cómo que se acabó el mes? Si aun queda un día para eso….

Okno XD

Realmente lamento la demora, pero por lo menos logre actualizar septiembre…espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

 **Nuevamente, siento la demora y espero que la noticia no decaiga los ánimos de leer este fic.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclairmer: KnM no me pertenece. Es propiedad de kaishaku.**

* * *

– _Chikane-chan…_

–…

– _por favor Chikane-chan, yo…_

– _¡¿Qué quieres ahora, Himeko?!–la voz de esa mujer no deja de ser intimidante, pero…–. No ves que estoy tratando un tema importante. Déjame en paz. –había dicho mientras volvía la mirada al portátil para seguir con sus asuntos._

– _yo solo quería…–hacia lo posible por no llorar, pero el aura de la peli azul le intimidaba._

– _¡¿sabes qué?! ¡Hazte a la idea de que no quiero volver a ver tu cara por el resto del día! ¡Así que hazme un favor y vete!–se levantó bruscamente de su sitio para tomar del brazo de la rubia con brusquedad y sacarla hacia fuera de la casa._

 _La ojiamatista no opuso resistencia, sentía temor de la mirada dura de Chikane. Quizás debió quedarse callada o fingir que no le había dolido el comentario de: "por favor, tú jamás serás alguien importante a menos de que estés con alguien de ese calibre y ¡qué buena surte! Te has topado conmigo". Ella le rebatió lo anterior dicho, lo que provocó una fuerte pelea donde Himemiya no dio su brazo a torcer y se alejó de Himeko, sin prestar más atención, por el resto del día._

 _Hasta ahora._

 _Y para tratar de llevar la "fiesta" en paz, fue Himeko la que "pidió perdón", siendo que la verdadera responsable fue la peli azul. Pero como siempre no quiso escuchar._

 _Pero aun así, ella hizo el intento otra vez. Así que la esperó paciente en la entrada de la vivienda que compartían, ya que sabía que en algún momento ella saldría para "pasarla bien"._

 _Cuando pasaron una par de minutos, sintió que la puerta se abría para dar paso a la "princesa". Pero para la rubia era más que eso, ella presentía que en el fondo de su corazón escondía al individuo más dulce y bondadoso que jamás haya conocido, pero su amada no dejaba ver nada. Ni si quiera daba señales de querer demostrar "debilidad", como solía decir, si no que se encerraba en su mundo y parecía no querer salir de ahí, se sentía a gusto._

– _Chikane-chan…–con una voz un poco temerosa, se atrevió a intervenir en el andar de ella–. P-podemos hablar, yo…_

– _tengo prisa, Himeko–interrumpió su "futura disculpas"–. Sea lo que tengas que decir, dilo rápido, sabes bien que no soy paciente. –descargó su frustración, el llegar tarde a un "evento" no le agradaba nada ni menos si era a causa de ella._

– _lo siento…–no aguantó la fría mirada sobre ella, por lo que habló sin pensar y se tensó al ver que no tenía nada más que decir._

 _Pero lo que sus ojos no vieron, era la mirada un poco más suave de Himemiya, quien se había sentido culpable otra vez por lo ocurrido._

– _está bien, Himeko. Ya pasó–dijo en un tono que parecía ser suave, pero ligeramente desinteresado–. Si quieres podemos ir por ahí a divertirnos un poco–la idea no le sonaba tan mal, ni menos si se trataba de complacer a su novia, pero sobre la misma, se había dado cuenta que ya había hecho un compromiso–. ¡Oh! Lo olvidé. Perdón Himeko, lo dejaremos para otro día. – y en modo de disculpas Chikane besó fugazmente los labios de su amada para irse sin decir nada más._

– _Chikane-chan…_

– ¡Ah!–te despiertas sobresaltada–. Quérecuerdos se me vienen a la mente–para poder calmar un poco tu estado agitado, colocas las manos en tu cara para poder relajarte y así regular tu respiración, y conforme se va normalizando todo, suspiras de frustración–. ¡Maldición! ¡Todo es culpa tuya Himemiya! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer de nuevo en mi vida?!

No sabías si esto se trataba de una mala jugada del destino, pero estaba claro que esto no era lo que esperaba. Lo que realmente querías era vivir una vida feliz junto a esa persona especial. Sin contratiempos ni peleas innecesarias.

Pero tu caso era distinto.

Tenías que lidiar con una persona de tu pasado para así sostener la empresa del hombre que te sacó de las tinieblas. Se lo habías prometido, pero eso no significaba que todo sería fácil. Y además tenías que lidiar con cierto inconveniente familiar…

 _Si tan solo estuvieras aquí, esto sería más fácil para mí…_

Te levantas con desgano. De alguna manera ese sueño/recuerdo hizo que empezaras de mal humor tu día.

Caminas por los largos pacillos de la mansión para poder tomar tu desayuno. Aun no te acostumbras del todo estar en territorio ajeno, pero también conoces casi cada rincón del lugar, por lo que no se te fue difícil adaptarte. En cuanto llegaste a tu objetivo, lo primero que haces es mirar el gran ventanal que se muestras imponente al entrar.

Suspiras.

¿En qué rayos pensabas cuando aceptaste el estar ahí? Miles de recuerdos vagan por toda la mansión y no puedes evitar que eso ocurra. Cada instante ahí hace que te sientas mal y te pongas de mal humor, pero.

¿Tienes elección?

A pesar de tener una empresa a tu cargo y que ésta es poseedora de un sin número de bienes y servicios, lo cual produces grandes sumas de dinero, sabes que no puedes hacer uso de las ganancias… y el motivo está claro.

Tratas de ordenar tus pensamientos. De nada sirve pensar en el porvenir, ni menos si no tienes idea de lo que pueda ocurrir más adelante. Tras tomar tu desayuno en paz, te diriges a cierta habitación que ahora le pertenece a _él_. Simplemente suspiras y golpeas la puerta suavemente, esperando una respuesta positiva. Cuando ves que no hay movimiento, solo dices lo necesario.

–Por favor, sal de ahí o llegaremos tarde. –sabes que lo has dicho con un poco de brusquedad, pero en estos momentos no tenías la cabeza en frío.

Tras esperar unos minutos en la puerta principal, sientes los pasos suaves de alguien acercándose a ti. Sonríes con satisfacción, al parecer tu juego de "la mujer gruñona" ha funcionado, pero también sabes que tendrás que darle algo como disculpa por tu actuar tan repentino.

–Al fin vienes–dices con una expresión suave para poder proporcionar más confianza–. ¿Tienes todo a mano? ¿No te falta nada?

El individuo frente a ti solo asiente con desgano, ya que está somnoliento, pero eso tiene arreglo, por lo que le restas importancia a lo acontecido y te vas con él hacia el primer destino.

Y tras llegar a la primera parada, tu acompañante se baja para poder seguir su marcha hacia su sitio, pero lo detienes a mitad de camino.

– ¿Qué? ¿No vas a despedirte de mí?–le dices en tono de reproche juguetón–. ¿Es que ni merezco un poco de amor?

La persona se acerca a ti y deposita un suave beso en la mejilla antes de volver a su caminar.

– ¡Que tengas un buen día!–dices antes de encaminarte hacia tu trabajo.

En cuanto avanzas hacia tu destino, de pronto te siente en la necesidad de andar por ahí sin rumbo, y eso se debe a que no quieres ver a Himemiya, no después de ese sueño. Nuevamente tratas de despejar tu mente y sacas tu móvil para marcar ese número que pensaste que nunca lo marcarias de nuevo.

Tras esperar lo suficientes, al otro lado de la línea se escucha _esa voz._

– _-¿Russell-san?_ –en cuanto mencionó tu apellido, te sorprendió, ya que normalmente no se dirige a ti de esa forma cuando están a solas…

–sí. Este…yo…–no hallabas como empezar, realmente te dejó fría cuando te ha contestado de forma formal.

– _¿Le ocurrió algo?_ –su trato seguía igual, pero ligeramente preocupado–. _Dime donde estás y voy a buscarte._

–No. Está bien–hablas apresuradamente–. Solo quería saber si, ¿puedo faltar por hoy a la empresa?

– _¿Te ocurrió algo?_ –no sabías si responder la pregunta con sinceridad o decir lo primero que se te venga a la mente para calmar la insistencia de esta mujer.

–Solo…–haces una pausa para ver cuál era la mejor escusa–. Estoy un poco cansada. El hacer un cambio de hogar siempre me cansa…

No sabes si con esa escusa bastó para que ella dejara de molestar, pero rogabas que fuera positivo, ya que no quería seguir en línea con esa mujer.

– _Está bien_ –al otro lado de la línea podías escuchar un suave suspiro _–, pero si te sientes un poco perdida, solo dime y estaré dispuesta en ayudarte en lo que sea._

–Lo…–tratas de buscar la mejor palabra para "expresar" tu agradecimiento por la "comprensión"–. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Y cortaste antes de que Himemiya dijese algo para alargar más la conversación.

* * *

Manejas un par de kilómetros solo con el fin de poder pensar bien dónde ir. Es cierto que te has sacado a la peli azul de encima, pero ahora no tienes idea de que hacer el resto del día. Tras seguir una ruta conocida para ti, de pronto te salta una idea.

 _¡Mako-chan!_

¿Hace cuantos años que no las ves? O mejor aún, ¿Por qué no fue tu primera opción el visitarla? Sientes una renovada energía con el solo hecho de pensar que volverás a ver a tu vieja amiga. En cuanto tomaste la decisión, sientes el pecho estallar de emoción, ya que en cuanto avanzas se te viene a la cabeza una idea que no es del todo descabellada. Es más, con ella se te viene al recuerdo los momentos que has pasado junto a tu mejor amiga.

Estacionas el auto al frente de aquella casa, pero antes de siquiera bajarte, piensas en la posibilidad de que ella ya no viva allí.

 _¿Qué pasa si no la encuentro? ¿O si no vive ahí? ¿Cómo no pensé en eso?_

Hacía tiempo desde que has dudado en entrar a un lugar. Pero como ya estás ahí decides bajaste y comprobar si realmente está presente.

A paso lento e inseguro te colocas al frente de la puerta. No golpeas de inmediato, pero luego de un largo suspiro decides comenzar "el juego".

Golpeas seis veces la puerta, para luego…

– ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?–sientes como la cara te arde por la vergüenza. Aun adulta conservas ciertas cosas de tu juventud.

Tras decir aquello, sientes unos pasos apresurados acercándose a la entrada.

– ¡ven, vamos a jugar! ¡Himeko!–sin poder evitar, Makoto se abalanzó hacia ti provocando que casi cayeran– ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Al fin estas de regreso Hime-chan!

Te sentó muy bien el recibimiento de tu amiga, y más aún cuando te llamó por ese apodo cariñoso. ¿Hace cuánto que no te alegra el ver a un ser querido?

– ¡a mí también me alegra verte, Mako-chan!–la estrechas aún más fuerte con tu abrazo.

– ¿pero qué haces afuera? Ven entra. ¡Hay mucho de qué hablar!

Soltaste una carcajada por la emoción que tenía, pero accediste a su petición y entraste para inmediatamente, acomodarte en el sofá.

– ¡¿y bien?! ¿Qué esperas? Cuéntamelo todo, soy toda oídos. –dijo aun emocionada.

– ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?–le contra preguntas divertida.

– ¡de tu vida! ¿Qué ha sido de ella en estos cinco años?

–Honestamente, no hay mucho que contar…–por alguna razón sientes una incomodidad al saber que expondrás parte de tu pasado, aunque sea con tu mejor amiga–. Ya sabes el motivo por el que me fui de Japón.

–lo sé bien, Himeko.

No sabes con certeza, pero pareciera que el ambiente se tornó un poco más denso. Quizás sea tu imaginación, ¿o será que ambas callaron sin saber que decir?

– ¿conociste a muchas personas allá?

La pregunta te tomó por sorpresa y se te vino a la mente John.

–Solo lo conocí a él. – dijiste sin pensar.

– ¿A él?–su pregunta sonaba con un tono de desconcierto.

Y efectivamente, cuando se miraron, comprobaste que ella portaba unas facciones de sorpresa y quizás de horror.

–Si…–has vuelto a titubear, pues no pensabas que Mako se sorprendiera por la revelación–. Yo me casé con un tipo increíble. Él me sacó de ese agujero que jamás pensé que podría salir–puedes ver como Makoto aumenta so sorpresa, pero ya habías iniciado así que debías terminar–. Al conocerle un mundo totalmente desconocido para mí se abrió para que lo pueda escudriñar.

– ¿cu-cuanto tiempo llevan casados?–sabes perfectamente que la sonrisa que te dedicas es forzada, pero lo que más te llama la atención es ¿Por qué? Si ella sabía de tu mal pasar con Himemiya.

¿Por qué se ve que le afectó la noticia?

–en realidad…–callas abruptamente, dejando la frase inconclusa.

Pero tu amiga no era tonta, ella de inmediato captó tu nuevo cambio de actitud de indiferente a sombrío. El problema es que no querías darle la noticia del por qué. ¿La razón? A pesar de la confianza que tenían desde siempre, sientes que algo ha cambiado, no sabes con certeza que es, pero está claro que esta Saotome Makoto ya no es la misma chica con la que podías hablar tan abiertamente.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella es la que cambió, si tú también has cambiado? Simple: el hecho de ver su cara de sorpresa lo dice todo. No esperabas esa actitud; muy por el contrario: esperabas unas felicitaciones o en el peor de los caso un apoyo incondicional de parte de ella.

Como siempre.

Pera han pasado cinco años sin verla, ¿Quién te dice a ti que ella no es amiga de _esa_ mujer?

 _No creo que sea posible…_

–Himeko…

Tan absorta estabas en tus pensamientos, que te sobresaltaste al escuchar tu nombre.

–Sé que no nos hemos visto en cinco años, pero quiero que sepas que aun puedes confiar en mí–dijo con decisión impregnada en los ojos. Y para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, ella tomó tus manos–. Pero créeme, yo no he cambiado. Quizás he madurado, como todas las personas, pero sigo siendo la misma de siempre. Tu mejor amiga.

Abriste los ojos, sorprendida. Que tonta fuiste al pensar, precipitadamente, que quizás sea una aliada de tu ex novia. Era obvio que ella seguía siendo la misma.

Deberías dejar tu mala costumbre de sentirte perseguida por los demás.

 _Estás actuando igual que ella…_

Cierras los ojos un instante para ordenar las ideas.

–Él falleció hace un año…–lo dijiste despacio, como si cada palabra fuera una espina en la garganta.

– ¡¿Qué?!–El asombro de Makoto se incrementó con la noticia–. Yo…lo siento….no quería…

Sonríes suavemente para mostrar que no es un tema tan doloroso. A ti aun te duele su muerte, pero por una razón bien especial.

– ¿sabes? En los años que lo conocí, nunca le dije que lo amaba…–tu mirada se perdió más allá de donde estabas, recordando aquellas últimas palabras.

– _Hi-Himeko…–aquel llamado parecía provenir desde lo más hondo de su corazón._

– _No hables más John–ella trataba de ser fuerte, pero sentía un nudo estrangularle la garganta–. Debes descansar. Pronto te sentirás mejor._

 _Ambos sabían que eso era ya casi imposible. Él estaba en sus últimos suspiros._

– _yo…_

– _shh…–ella no lo quería oír. No quería oír su último adiós–. Calma, ya te sentirás mejor–sabía que había repetido la frase, pero era más para ella que para él–. Volveré en otro momento._

 _Pero antes de siquiera hacer el intento de salir de la sala, él la tomó de la mano para después volver a la posición original._

– _a mi…-habló con dificultad–. Ya no me queda tiempo, mi Himeko–le dedicó una sonrisa al decir aquella forma cariñosa de nombrar a su amada–. Y al caer en cuenta de ello, quiero que recuerdes esto–se tomó una larga pausa para poder tomar una gran bocanada de aire, pues sentía que los pulmones gastaban su energía–…yo siempre te amaré, mi amor. Eres uno de mis grandes tesoros–su mirada era la de un joven enamorado, pero el brillo de ésta se perdía con rapidez–. Yo…sé que tú nunca me vas a amar como yo a ti…–tras ese lapsus de segundos donde volvió a tomar aire, ella le tomó la mano sin hacer mucha presión en ella–. Por esa razón, quiero que sepas que serás libre para tomar el camino que has perdido…te…amo…_

 _De pronto, la mano se sintió más pesada entre las suyas y él dejó de respirar._

– _¡no, John! ¡No, por favor! ¡No ahora, no tú!–ella sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada. Sentía que lo único que podía hacer era gritar…aunque sabía que ya nada lo traería de vuelta._

 _Los doctores, al ver el estado de la joven, decidieron sacarla de ahí para examinar más tranquilo al muchacho, quien parecía estar sonriendo y con unas facciones de paz._

–… y fue así como perdí la oportunidad de decir "te amo".

–Oh, Himeko, realmente lo siento. –Makoto parecía muy afectada con la noticia.

O al menos eso reflejaba sus ojos.

 _Ni si quiera en tu mejor amiga sabes confiar…_

– ¿Por qué regresaste a Japón?–su pregunta te sacó de tu nostalgia.

– ¿Eh?–estabas tan concentrada en aquellos recuerdos que no fuiste capaz comprender su pregunta–. ¿Disculpa? No te escuché…

– ¿Por qué volviste aquí? No se supone que tu…

–fue una promesa que hice…

Ambas callaron abruptamente, como pensamientos diferentes: tú sabes bien por qué volviste a tu país de origen, pero aunque se tratase de tu mejor amiga, no estabas dispuesta a revelar tu verdadero motivo. Y también sabes que es lo que piensa Mako, pues la conoces de toda la vida y muy posiblemente esté pensando que estás aquí por…ella.

–no, Mako-chan. No volví para regresar con Himemiya–dijiste al ver que ella no había hecho comentario alguno después del silencio–. Sabes muy bien lo que pasó, por eso…

Antes de que pudieras seguir explicando, sonó un teléfono móvil de alguien.

– ¿Tienes un celular?–no preguntaste con mala intención, ya que sabias que hoy en día los celulares son difíciles de adquirir, mas aunque la tecnología se renueva cada año.

–sí, bueno…–la actitud de ella pronto cambió. Parecía estar más nerviosa–. Una amiga me lo dio…

– ¡eso es bueno! Me alegra saber que tienes una amiga bondadosa. –se lo has dicho con sinceridad.

Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía, Mako contestó la llamada, pero lo dejó en altavoz, como lo hacía de costumbre…

–diga. –dijo casi sin pensar.

– _Makoto-san, ¿Cómo estás?–_ en el instante en que esa voz se hizo presente, ambas quedaron heladas.

–Hi-Himemiya-san…–Makoto no sabía cómo responder al llamado, se la veía asustada.

– _¿Himemiya-san? ¿En que habíamos quedado, Makoto-san? Nada de formalidades–_ Chikane parecía reírse de lo acontecido–. _Mako-san, si no es mucha la molestia, me gustaría saber si…_

– ¡¿Qué carajos hacer llamando a MI mejor amiga?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!–saliste del aturdimiento de la sorpresa, para pasar a la rabia.

¿Cómo se atrevió a engañar a Makoto? Eso sí que no lo vas a tolerar.

– _¡Himeko! ¡Qué alegría escucharte! Pensé que te había pasado algo, por eso llamé a Makoto-san, ya que suponía que la irías a ver–_ Chikane no ocultó la emocione y quizás alivio en sus palabras–. _Si quieres, nos podemos reunir más tarde, ya que hoy me tocó ver un tema bien particular y quisiera saber si tu…_

– ¡No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo!– estabas alterada, no podías creer que tu mejor amiga se había involucrado con esa mujer–. ¡No quiero ver tu cara nunca más en mi vida! ¿Me escuchaste?

– _Himeko, yo…_

– ¡cállate! No te quiero oír. – y para dar a conocer la seriedad de esto, te levantas de tu sitio dispuesta a marcharte.

– ¡ _Himeko, por favor espera!–_ su voz se escuchaba desesperada, pero nuevamente hiciste caso omiso a su llamado.

–Himeko, espera–esta vez Makoto trató de retenerla–. Siéntate, hablemos…

–lo siento, Saotome Makoto–a Makoto le dolió el cómo se dirigió a ella–. Han sido muchas emociones por hoy. Con permiso.

Y sin decir más, saliste de ahí, con sentimientos encontrados.

* * *

Sentarte en una banca, no era precisamente lo que tenías en mente, pero al descubrir que Himemiya ha hecho de las suyas con tu ¿mejor amiga? Te dejó en _shock._

 _¿Qué es lo que planea?_

En tu mente no existía la posibilidad de esa "amistad". ¿Será que se atrevió a jugar con ella? Lentamente las imágenes de una posible relación de ellas dos se ha presentado, causando una molestia en tu ser.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

No sabías el porqué de tanta rabia. Solo sabías que no dejarías que ellas jugaran contigo, no más.

Miraste la hora para comprobar si aún tienes tiempo para estar a solas. Pero cuando la viste, sentiste sudar helado.

 _¡Que tarde es!_

Tan pronto te levantas de ahí, sales apresurada en busca de él. Sabías que te estaba esperando, quizás un poco asustado, ya que no conoce nada de tu país. Aceleras aún más e instintivamente vas chequeando los minutos y ves que estos pasan más rápido de lo normal.

 _¡Rayos!_

Al llegar a tu destino, buscas con la mirada de manera desesperada, para ver si él aparece por ahí. Tras unos minutos buscando, lo logras divisar y te encaminas a él para luego hablarle.

– ¡Lo siento mucho!–le haces una pequeña reverencia–. Sé que te prometí compensar lo que pasó en la mañana, pero…

–tengo hambre…

– ¿Eh?–tu cara era de sorpresa, pues pensaste que recibirías un regaño.

–quiero ir a casa…

–Ya nos iremos, ¿está bien?–le dices mientras le tomas las manos y le miras con ternura–. Ven, vámonos.

Tan pronto como avanzaron, te diste cuenta de que el enojo que sentías hace rato, desapareció. Lo cual agradeces, ya que no quieres que él se preocupe por tus ánimos, ya que sabes que tampoco la ha pasado bien en su vida como ara traerle más problemas. Pronto vuelves a sonreír y sientes el peso en tus hombros salir lentamente.

– ¿Por qué sonríes?

– ¿eh?

– ¡deja de decir "eh"! ¡Me molesta!–se quejó antes las respuestas corta que dabas.

–Tranquilo, tranquilo–le dices mirándolo levemente, ya que aún conduces–. Prometo que te lo contaré luego, ¿sí?

–mientes…

– ¡¿mentir?! ¿Yo? ¿Cómo podría?–aunque a veces no te gusta jugarle malas bromas, pero en el fondo te causa gracia el ver cómo cambia de expresión a una más infantil–. ¿Qué tal si te llevo a otro lugar en vez de la casa?– propones al ver que no has recibido su respuesta–. ¿Un helado tal vez?–vuelves a insistir.

– ¡Bien!-chilla de emoción, pero al ver tu expresión triunfal, él se recompone–. Digo…vamos.

Condujiste en dirección contraria a la mansión, y tras pasar por unas calles que aún son conocidas para ti, lograste ubicar aquel local que era uno de tus favoritos, ya que en él pasabas los días de calor junto a tu familia.

 _O por lo menos conservo gratos recuerdos._

–ya llegamos…

La expresión de tu acompañante no puede ser más adorable, ya que reflejaba un sinfín de emociones. ¿Cuál de todas ellas será la que más te gusta? Definitivamente todo lo que él disfruta, para ti, es bueno.

– ¿Podemos entrar?–la emoción que él sentía, no solo la reflejaba en sus orbes, sino que el cuerpo también lo acompañaba.

Estaba impaciente.

No esperó a una respuesta y simplemente entró a la heladería, para ver con asombro las múltiples cascadas de todos los sabores de helados que se podía imaginar. Se sentaron junto a la cascada de chocolate. Él simplemente contemplaba lo maravilloso que se veía e incluso estaba a punto de…

–Momento, momento–lo detienes antes de que pudiera hacer algo–. ¿No se te olvida algo?

– ¿Cómo qué?–no solo la duda se reflejaba en sus orbes, sino que también se notaba algo molesto–. ¿Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer?

–Como se nota que eres igual a tu padre…–sin querer mencionaste a la última persona que debías de recordar–. Lo siento yo…

–Lo extraño…–fue lo único que dijo antes de poder sentarse cómodamente en la silla.

– ¿Qué quieres comer?–cambiaste radicalmente de tema, pues sabías que para el pequeño aún era un tema doloroso–. Puedes pedir lo que sea, siempre y cuando lo comas todo, ¿está bien?

– ¡Lo quiero todo!–expresó emocionado, pero al ver que tu arqueabas una ceja, agregó–. Por favor…

Tú solo reíste por su inocencia, y tras pedir "todo", se la pasaron entre risas, juegos, bromas que en algunas ocasiones ponían de mal humor al chico, pero todo se relajaba luego de hacer otro tipo de comentarios de índole más carismático. Después de acabar con casi la mitad de los sabores de helados, te diste cuenta que él ya no podía comer más.

– ¿En qué quedamos, jovencito?–tu rostro reflejaba lo que era "estar enojada", pero en el fondo querías reír por su esfuerzo al tratar de comer todo–. No me digas que ya no puede más, ¡pero si aún no te acabas la mitad!

– ¡ya no puedo más!

–Está bien, tranquilo–le tranquilizó, aunque sabía que era un _show_ para tener como excusa para no comer más–. En cuanto pida la cuenta, nos vamos, ¿te parece?

–pero… ¿y los helados?

A ti te pareció la mirada más tierna que has visto. Ver la inocencia reflejada en sus ojos era un bálsamo que necesitabas para tu vida, y no solamente eso, sino que también lo necesitabas a él, ya que ahora forma parte de tu vida, de la cual no quieres que se vaya.

–Se los vamos a pedir a la vendedora, no te preocupes–le das una sonrisa para que se sienta más tranquilo–. Ahora toma tus cosas que ya nos vamos.

Partieron rumbo a la casa, después de haber hecho los trámites pertinentes. En el trascurso del viaje, ves con sigilo al niño, quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana del copiloto. Se le veía cansado. Tratas de avanzar un poco más rápido, ya que tú de igual forma también te sientes agotada, y eso que trataste de aliviar "tu carga" con una salida que quizás fue más inesperada de lo que pensabas.

En algún momento dado, te percatas de que ya estas llegando "a casa", pero al enfocar mejor el camino, ves una silueta bastante conocida para ti.

 _Por desgracia._

– ¿Quién es ella?–preguntó él de manera inocente.

–quédate en el auto. Ya regreso–le responde de manera seca después de apagar el motor.

Le chico no dijo nada, solo te siguió con la mirada cuando te bajaste y te encaminaste hacia _ella._

–Himeko, yo…

– ¡¿se puede saber a qué has venido?! Se supone que teníamos un trato…

–lo sé, pero es que yo…

– ¡¿tú qué?! Habla de una vez, me molesta tu extraño comportamiento.

Y era verdad, no sabes por qué, pero has logrado notar un drástico cambio en Himemiya. Ya no discutía, no se molestaba y cuando se sentía herida por tus comentarios ariscos…ella simplemente cerraba los ojos y te volvía a regalar esa sonrisa triste.

Te molestaba. Todo en ella te molestaba…

–largo de aquí…

–por favor yo solo…

–mami… ¿Quién es ella?

Como si se tratase de palabras que eran capaces de atravesar el corazón como una estaca, ambas se tensaron, pero tu caso no fue tan notorio como Himemiya, ya que ésta palideció, y eso que su piel es de tonalidad blanca, pero esta vez se le notaba aún más.

– ¿Quién…quién es él, Himeko?

Siempre supiste que este día llegaría, pero lo que no esperabas es que fuera tan pronto.

–él…–por alguna razón la boca se te secó y las palabras tardaron en salir–. Él es mi hijo, Kevin…

* * *

 **Solo puedo decir que lamento mucho la demora.**

 **Esta vez siento que este capítulo no es tan genial como los otros…creo que me trabé :c**

 **Aun así, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Notas Guest:**

 **Bridec:** siento la demora, espero que aun tengas animo de leer este fic, aunque el capítulo no esté entretenido…

¡Saludos!

 **Debi:** espero que te haya gustado lo que llego de este fic…

¡saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclairmer: KnM no me pertenece. Es propiedad de kaishaku.**

* * *

– _Himeko, tú y yo siempre estaremos juntas, ¿verdad?_

 _Eran muy raras las ocasiones en que ella expresaba sus sentimientos, por no decir casi nunca. Pero había ocasiones en que le apetecía tocar el asunto, solo con el fin de cerciorase que aun tenía a la rubia bajo su "amor"._

– _¡Claro que sí, Chikane-chan! ¡Nada me hace más feliz que el estar a tu lado!–expresó la joven emocionada, pues ella siempre sintió lo mismo._

–Y _a veo…_

– _¿Pasa algo, Chikane-chan? Luces algo… ¿rara?_

 _Para su novia le era raro el verle ¿preocupada? Normalmente no era del tipo de persona que se deja llevar por las emociones, más bien se consideraba una chica centrada y sin miedo a nada, pero lo que nadie veía, y ni siquiera Himeko, es que en el fondo de su ser escondía ese extraño sentimiento de soledad, el cual incrementaba al pensar en que la ojiamatista podía aburrirse de ella y dejarla completamente sola._

 _No creo que sea posible._

 _Por un momento dejó de hacer lo que hacía y miró a su chica directo a los ojos._

– _siempre juntas, ¿verdad?–volvió a preguntar. Era como si necesitara una respuesta concreta y verbalizada. O ¿será que perdió la confianza de su amada?_

– _¿Qué pasa, Chikane-chan? Sabes perfectamente que tú eres el amor de mi vida, jamás podría reemplazarte–para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras, decidió acercarse a ella, con algo de temor, pues conocía el carácter rudo de la peli azul después de "abrirse" a ella–. No sé que es lo que pasa y seguramente no me lo dirás…–estos eran unos de los pocos momentos en donde ambas conversaban sin mayores problemas–. Pero de algo estoy segura y es que…te amaré eternamente..._

 _Con lo anterior dicho, Himemiya solo optó por volver a lo que estaba haciendo sin decir una sola palabra. No era que no tenía que decir nada, pero las palabras de Himeko casi la desarman y en ese instante quería abrazar fuertemente a la rubia, pero…no podía, no debía de demostrar sus emociones. A ella la criaron de esa manera y no estaba acostumbrada a verse "vulnerable"._

–Juntas para siempre, ¿eh?–sueltas un largo suspiro sin despegar la vista del techo de tu habitación–. ¿En dónde quedó esa frase, Himeko?

Te das la vuelta en la cama, y sin querer, tu vista enfoca al brillo de la luna que penetra en tu habitación. ¿Qué sentido tiene el estar melancólica? ¿Por qué no simplemente dar vuelta la página? Así como lo hizo ella. ¿Qué se gana al sentir ese ardor en el pecho?

Nada.

Ya nada tiene explicación lógica para ti. Todo lo que haces es vivir un mal sueño del cual no puedes despertar, ¿o será por tus malos actos? ¿Será posible que todo lo que estás pasando se le conoce como "karma"? En realidad, ya ni te importa si estás pagando tus pecados; ya no es un tema para ti el que hablen a tus espaldas; ya no es un tema el que hayas sido la mujer de hielo. Lo que realmente te duele es…

 _Él es mi hijo, Kevin…_

¿Por qué…? ¿Un hijo? ¿Por qué tuvo un hijo? ¿Por qué lo tuvo con él?

 _Y no conmigo._

Sonríes por el absurdo de tu pensamiento. Claro que hay manera de tener un hijo siendo ambas mujeres, pero eso nunca ocurrirá mediante la intimidad con ella. Pero aun así fuiste capaz de traer a tu mente dicha idea.

– ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?–esta idea no parece tan descabellada dentro de tu raciocinio o quizás…–. Fue muy difícil para mí el enterarme de eso, Himeko.

Pasas tu antebrazo por sobre los ojo, solo con el fin de no dejar caer de manera libre las lágrimas que se acumulan rápidamente. Aun portas esa sonrisa que de a poco se va convirtiendo en una mueca, hace lo imposible por contener el llanto; aprietas los dientes para no dejarte vencer, pero de repente sientes la imperiosa necesidad de respirar, ya que un nudo en tu garganta te estrangula hasta quitarte el aire.

Hasta que finalmente estallas.

Sueltas un llanto agresivo, lastimoso y lleno de coraje. No solo por la tristeza del momento, sino que también por el recuerdo de esa mirada fría y carente de empatía para contigo. Sabe bien que te la mereces por ser como eras en el pasado. Pero aun así…aun así…

Tratas de incorporarte en la cama, pero solo consigues envolver tus piernas con tus brazos y esconder tu rostro en medio de ellas. Vuelve a llorar desconsoladamente, pero no te importa. Te quedas en esa posición y en ese mismo estado por varios minutos, los cual te da igual. Ya nada tiene sentido para ti.

De pronto, sientes como unos brazos delgados te envuelven. Por milésimas de segundos crees que se trata de ella.

Pero...

–Chikane, estoy aquí…–era tu madre.

Esbozas una sonrisa torcida. Aun estando llorando por ella, sigues pensando en que volverá a tus brazos. Tu progenitora te aprieta suavemente contra su pecho y te acaricia la cabeza, mas no dice comentario alguno. Tú no has podido dejar de llorar, pero poco a poco vas normalizando tu estado a pesar que aún siguen saliendo lágrimas.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber?–te pregunta tras ver que estás más tranquila–. Tú té favorito, ¿quizás?–propone al ver que no hace señal alguna.

– ¿Tu sabías de eso, madre?–soltaste la pregunta de manera abrupta.

– ¿De qué hablas pequeña?–tu madre al parecer se lo tomó con calma.

–Yo…–no sabías que decir. En este momento lo que menos quieres es recordar aquella noche, pero también querías saber…–. Olvídalo, no quiero nada…

Sin decir más, te despegas del abrazo y te das la vuelta para así quedar en posición fetal.

–solo quiero estar sola…

– ¿Me dirás lo que pasó?–preguntó aun sentada al borde de la cama–. Chikane, llevas aquí una semana –insistió la mujer–. Querida, quizás yo podría…

– ¡Basta!–dices molesta, pero al ver a quien te referías de esa manera, te escondes bajo las sabanas–. Yo…prometo que te lo contaré mañana, pero por favor, hoy…no.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se levantó de su sitio y abandonó la habitación, dejándote nuevamente en penumbras.

 _Hace frio._

Fue lo último que pensaste antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

– _mami… ¿Quién es ella?_

 _El solo escuchar ese llamado tan inocente, la hizo bajar la mirada a un costado de donde estaba ella y… ¡sorpresa! Un chico que no tenía más de cinco años estaba parado al costado derecho de la rubia. Y lo más curioso de todo es que ese pequeño era la viva imagen de aquel hombre que estaba en el retrato de la casa de la playa: cabellos cobrizos y unos enormes y expresivos ojos color violeta. Sus manos se aferraban al abrigo de la ojiamatista como si su vida dependiera de ello. Parecía algo asustado, pues estaba casi escondido detrás de Himeko._

– _¿Quién…quien es él Himeko?–la voz casi sale estrangulada._

 _Por unos segundos sus miradas vuelven a chocar, pero no era para desafiarse, pese a que Himeko portaba una expresión ya conocida para Chikane._

– _Él es mi hijo, Kevin._

 _Fue lo que más le quedó en la memoria. Ni siquiera notó que ella titubeo un poco. De repente siente como su mirada se desenfoca, la boca se le seca, siente que el aire daña sus pulmones; sintió el cuerpo temblar…pero aun con todo en contra, tuvo la voluntad suficiente para salir de ahí y no ver la realidad antes sus ojos._

* * *

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana. Estás levantada, ¿Qué sentido tiene el estar durmiendo, si no puedes? Al menos no cuando tienes como sueño aquel recuerdo de hace una semana. Si, había pasado una semana en donde tu cuerpo te dominó y te trajo al único lugar donde podías liberar esa carga que tenías.

La playa. Tu madre.

Pero no estabas dispuesta a hablar en ese momento, por lo que sin pensar, te dirigiste a tu antigua habitación pasando de lado de las personas que estaban recibiéndote. Y en cuanto llegaste a él, te quedaste ahí una semana sin salir. Sabías que tu madre vendría a ti a interrogarte, pero no esperabas que se tomara su tiempo… ¿o quizás te daba tu espacio? Estabas agradecida por eso. Pero…

¿Y ahora?

Ahora estabas sentada en el borde de la ventana contemplando una parte del gran jardín. Todo era color verde, era hermoso, pero en estos momentos no podías apreciar la belleza que se mostraba ante ti.

–Veo que has decidido salir de tu escondite–dice una voz conocida para ti–. ¿Debería alegrarme o asustarme, Chikane?

–No estoy para juegos, madre–le comentas sin mirarla.

–Si no me dices que pasa, entonces no sé qué debería pensar–te dice con un tono bastante tranquilo–. ¿Puedo saber qué pasó? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?

–Ella tiene un hijo…–vas directo al grano, pese a que sientes ese nudo de nuevo–. Yo…no supe que hacer ante la noticia, y bueno…creo que el resto te lo imaginas.

–Vaya–dice algo sorprendida–. No me lo esperaba.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que la he perdido? ¿Se fue, ya no hay más que hacer?–tratas de reprimir las lágrimas que quieren salir–. ¡Maldita sea, si ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de demostrar que había cambiado! ¡Todo se fue al carajo cuando ese niño apareció!

– ¡Detente ahí Himemiya Chikane!–hacia bastante tiempo en que tu madre no te levantaba la voz–. ¡No descargues tu ira sobre un pequeño niño que no tiene la culpa! ¡Suficiente!

Te quedas estática. Habías cometido un error, sabías que no podías descargarte con un niño, no era tu estilo. Pero también sabías que no podías controlar ese impulso causado por la rabia.

– ¿Qué debo hacer?–preguntas mientras te llevas las manos a la cabeza.

–primero que todo cálmate, no resolverás nada si estas en ese estado–ella dio unos paso hacia ti y apoyó su mano en tu hombro–; segundo, ¿no crees que esto fue un mensaje, hija?

– ¿Un mensaje?–le dices mirándola a los ojos.

–Sí…–dice con una expresión poco común en ella–. Creo que ella ya tomó la decisión de dejar su pasado atrás, y creo que tú debes hacer lo mismo.

–Pero tú me dijiste que…

No puedes completar la frase, pues ves que en los orbes de tu vieja madre se reflejan una pena profunda, quizás ella no te lo haya dicho para que te olvides de todo ahora ya, pero si te lo dijo como un antesala para que puedas hacer tu vida con otra persona, ya que a la chica que alguna vez has amado ya no te corresponde. Ahora ella tiene una vida en la cual tú no eres participe, solo eres su colega de trabajo y nada más.

Cuando caes en cuenta de ello, sientes las enormes ganas de llorar de nuevo. Pero ahí está tu madre quien se encarga de sostener tu dolor. No será fácil el olvidar ese antiguo amor el cual fue muy importante para ti, pero también sabes que no es sano el estar tratando de conquistar lo que ya no es de tu incumbencia.

–Voy a salir a caminar un poco…

Con pocas ganas de salir, te levantas y te encaminas a la salida de la mansión, sin mirar atrás, aun que sabes que ella no te va a detener. Necesitas tiempo a solas para poder ordenar tus ideas y ver cómo salir adelante sin tu plan anterior.

Caminas a paso lento y sin rumbo aparente. Te sientes sola a pesar de que hay personas rondando a tu alrededor, enfocas tu mirada hacia el cielo, el cual parece estar lleno de nubes negras, quizás llueva pronto. En tal caso, no te importa.

 _¿Qué debo hacer?_

Sigues tu andar y ves una zona sin personas, aparentemente. Te encaminas hacia él para percatarte que era un mirador que tiene por vista el mar. No es la gran cosa, pero por lo menos es un lugar poco concurrido así que te quedas ahí mirando aquel espectáculo de contraste de luces y un poco de nubes.

 _Que aburrido._

Sin pensar las cosas, sacas tu móvil para marcar un número. Te da igual quien sea, pero por lo menos te sientes menos aburrida.

– _¿Diga?_ –tenía que ser ella.

–Ah…–te sorprendió un poco de que se tratase de ella–. Makoto-san… ¿Cómo estás?

– _¡Chikane!_ –chilla tu nombre, que molesto _–. ¡Al fin das señales de vida, mujer! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! He estado muy preoc…_

–Estoy bien, Makoto–le dices con voz seca.

– _¿eh…?_

–Lo siento, Makoto–le dices algo estrangulada. No te gusta dar explicaciones a nadie. Pero como sabes que ella ha estado contigo por cinco años, algo de información no será malo para nadie–. Como veras, estoy fuera de casa y…

– _eso ya lo sé…_

– ¡Déjame terminar, por dios!- sueltas de manera abrupta–. ¡Me molesta que me interrumpan!–inhalas lo más hondo que pudiste para después soplar sonoramente–. He tomado la decisión de ser feliz, con o sin Himeko. Ya me cansé de ser la señorita positiva de la historia y me concentraré en lo que verdaderamente importa: mi empresa.

Por un largo momento se produce un silencio, al parecer incomodo, pero como eres alguien que dice todo al grano, te da igual sus comentarios o alguna otra cosa. La decisión ya ha sido tomada y no darás marchar atrás.

–… _veo que has vuelto a ser la idiota de antes_ –te dice sin la menor delicadeza. Que poca tolerancia de su parte–. _Su pongo que debo felicitarte por tu decisión, pero va a ser todo lo contrario, ¡Chikane, tú no puedes…!_

Cortas la llamada, ¿Qué le importa a ella lo que hagas en tu vida? O más bien, ¿a quién le importa realmente? Tú no estás aquí para ser la marioneta de nadie. Ahora tu objetivo es pasarla bien con quien sea, como sea, al estilo que tú quieras.

Con renovado valor, te dispones a marcar el siguiente numero; número que hacía tiempo no marcabas.

– _¿Diga?_ –dice una voz que esta vez se escucha somnolienta y conocida para ti.

–Corona…–dices con un tono juguetón–. Me alegra saber que aun conservas el número telefónico que te di…

– _Vaya, pero si es la princesa. ¿Cómo has estado?_ –al igual que tú, ella también sigue el juego–. _Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar._

–Corona…–comentas mientras sueltas una leve risa–. Sabes que soy una persona bastante ocupada, por lo que no se me da el saludar adecuadamente a la gente, ni menos si se trata para "ese" asunto.

– _Uy, pero que descaro de mi parte, lamento haberla ofendido princesa_ –que forma tan aburrida de empezar la diversión, pero esperas que pase luego este absurdo juego. Todo por "pasarla bien"–. ¿ _En qué puedo serle útil, princesa?_

–Me alegra que lo mencionaras, Corona–dices ya fuera de juego, ya que esto te estaba cansando–. Casi estuve a punto de colgar, a veces me aburres–dices con tu actitud fría de siempre–. ¿Sería mucho pedir de mi parte si nos juntamos ahora mismo?

– _mmm… tendría que ver mi agenda._

– ¿Qué?–eso no te lo esperaste, puesto que esta chica te diría que sí en todo momento, ¿Por qué ahora no?–. ¿No quieres volver a los viejos tiempo?–la tientas para obtener una mejor respuesta.

– _Lo siento, princesa–_ por su tono de voz, pareciera disfrutar del momento– _. Pero me vas a tener que esperar tres días para ir a tu encuentro._

 _¿Qué?_

– ¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿En serio?!–explotas–. ¡No me puedes hacer esa mala jugada!

– _Oh, vamos no te alteres, solo serán tres días–_ dice entre juguetón y fastidiada– _. ¿Qué son tres días al lado de "unas" noches de diversión? Además de que iré expresamente a verte–_ hace una pequeña pausa– _. Y si te portas bien, quizás traiga a alguien conmigo para así hacer más emocionante nuestro encuentro._

Con lo anterior dicho por la chica, se te hace tentador su propuesta, por lo que bajas los ánimos para esta noche y mentalizarte para los siguientes tres días más aburrido de tu vida.

–Está bien…–te resignas–. Pero solo serán tres días. Ni un día más, ¿entendiste?

– _¡Bien_!–la emoción de ella no es algo que sea contagioso–. _¡Te veré en tres días! Adiós corazón._

Y cuelga.

Este quizás sea unos de los momentos para reiniciar tu vida, ¿Quién te dice que Corona puede ser el amor de tu vida? Te has enfrascado mucho en alguien del pasado. ¿Por qué no darle esa oportunidad a alguien más? Tomando de esa manera la iniciativa se ve bien. Pero…

¿Por qué te sientes vacía?

* * *

Es tu primer día esperando y… ¡no puede ser tan aburrido! Rayos, ¿Cómo la gente puede vivir sin hacer nada productivo? Aunque parezca una tarea aburrida, el escribir o estar en un computador te saca de la rutina, pero ¿esto? Has decidido tomarte estos tres días libres, más la semana que pasó. Por lo menos eso es suficiente como para llamarlo "relajo".

Y lo peor de todo es que has estado recibiendo llamadas constantes de tu trabajo. ¿Y Himeko? ¿Dónde se supone que se metió? Fue ella la que quiso estar trabajando contigo, tú no la obligaste a nada, por lo que ella es la que se hace cargo de TU empresa. Y aun te aseguras que es tuya, porque no hay nada que diga lo contrario, solo están unidas por un fin en común nada más, pero ninguna se meterá mas allá de la empresa de la otra.

– ¡Ah…!–tu frustración era evidente–. ¿Por qué soy yo la que se tiene que hacer cago de todo? ¿En serio? Tal parece que para mí no existe el descanso.

Te desplomas en tu cama. ¿Algún día tendrás paz?

–Veo que te estás divirtiendo mucho–no. Ella no, ¿Por qué?–. ¿Por qué no sales a pasear un poco? Anda y ve a despejar tu mente.

–Madre…–comentas con desgano–. Estoy esperando a alguien, ¿lo recuerdas?

–Bueno, ese "alguien" ¿no llegará en tres días?–quizás sea tu imaginación, pero tu progenitora se escucha mas ¿fría?–. Entiendo que estés impaciente, pero por favor procura que eso no sea un impedimento para "ser feliz".

Algo raro pasa. Tu madre por lo general no se porta así de misteriosa, a menos que quiera darte "ese" tipo de mensajes, los cuales siempre descubres cuando ya no tiene sentido. Busca en tu interior para ver qué cosa te quiso decir con "ser feliz", pero no se te ocurre nada. Por lo que al final le restas importancia al asunto.

–De cuerdo, tú ganas…–dices con desinterés–. Iré a hacer algo productivo.

– ¡Me alegra el convencerte para ir de compras!

 _¿Qué?_

– ¡Espera, yo no...!

–No se hable más, partiremos rumbo al pueblo.

Acabas de recordar el por qué nunca vienes a ver a tu madre. No es que no la quieras, pero digamos que ella no es el tipo de persona que se queda en un solo lugar, sus pasos van más allá de tu comprensión. Y a pesar que tú también tienes algo de su personalidad, prefieres hacer cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando no te tengas que mover tan excesivamente.

Son estos momentos en que se te agotan las ganas de discutir o hablar de manera general, realmente el ir de compras no es lo tuyo, pero al menos, tienes que admitir que habían momentos en que la pasabas bien, no en "ese" sentido, pero estos viajes cumplían con el objetivo de sacarte de rutina.

–por favor, madre…–estas casi exhausta–. Ya podemos parar.

O quizás no.

Te sientes extraña. Por un lado, te alegra es pasar más tiempo con tu familia; pero por el otro, sientes que la decisión que has tomado, flaquea a cada instante que pasa. No te puedes explicar, pero sientes que estás con algo en tu interior que no quiere o no dejas salir, lo que lo lleva estar en contestes decisiones e indecisiones.

–Chikane-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

– ¿Eh?

En un momento dado habías bajado la vista, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? al parecer de hace un buen rato, ya que tus acompañantes te han estado observando, y también parece que has detenido tu paso.

–Estoy bien, es solo que yo…–no sabes bien que decir, porque ni tú sabes bien que te pasa–. Solo estoy algo cansada, quizás hoy haya sido un día largo.

No te sientes muy satisfecha con tu argumento, pues piensas que es bastante repetitivo y poco imaginativo, pero de verdad no sabes bien lo que te pasa y rogabas para que nadie te haga más preguntas al respecto, ya que no tienes respuesta.

Tanto tu madre como Otoha se miran, mas ninguna hace comentario y siguen su marcha.

Llegan a la mansión sin mucho que decir, pero como estás en un lugar distinto al tuyo, pese a que has pasado gran parte de tu vida con ellos, sientes la necesidad de cambiar el extraño rumbo que tomó la salida de compras.

– ¿Qué haremos mañana?–preguntas una vez sentadas todas a la mesa–. ¿Qué se les apetece hacer?

– ¿Qué propones, querida?–contra pregunta tu madre.

–La vedad, no sé. Hace mucho que me doy vacaciones, así que no sé bien que hacer en esas fechas.

No sabes por qué bajas la cabeza, ¿será en señal de rendición o confusión? De cualquier modo todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

No te gusta.

–Lo discutiremos mañana, ahora solo hay que dormir.

Las tres se levantan y caminan rumbos diferentes. ¿Pero qué demonio pasó? Hace un momento todo estaba bien, ¿Por qué se sintió como si las tres fueran unas desconocidas? Está bien que tengas diferencias con Himeko, pero ¿y tu familia? ¿Qué era lo que faltaba ahí?

Tratas de no pensar mucho lo que acaba de pasar y te dispones a dormir, mañana será otro día aburrido de espera.

El siguiente día no parece ser muy distinto del otro, pero, ¿para qué hacerlo diferente? Al fin de cuentas tú no eres buena para los panoramas, ni mucho menos tener una sonrisa en el rostro si no hay necesidad de ello.

–Veamos… ¿Qué se me apetece hacer hoy?–en busca de respuestas, haces tú mayor esfuerzo por recordar algún agradable lugar–. Ah…pero es que no tiene caso. Nada se me ocurre.

Aun tumbada en tu cama, das vueltas contantemente para ver una posible opción, pero solo logras sentirte como una niña pequeña que no sabe cómo estar quieta. Sonríes al percatarte que en ese sentido eres igual a tu madre, a pesar de leves variantes.

–Chikane-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

–Ah… Otoha, eres tú– ¿Qué hace aquí? Posiblemente la hayan mandado aquí–. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

–Por orden de Himemiya-sama, vengo a solicitarle que me acompañe, por favor.

Era demasiado obvio como para imaginar que a Otoha se le hubiera ocurrido algo. Si algo aprendiste de ella es que es de esas personas que actúan por impulso, es decir, se le ocurre una idea en el acto, no es una persona que planifica.

Por eso es que la consideras como una hermana, ya que con ella comparten ese mismo rasgo, no en gran medida, pero se asemeja a la actitud de la otra.

– ¿Qué planeas, Otoha? ¿A dónde me llevas?–al parecer se hizo notar tu impaciencia.

–Acompáñeme por favor a los jardines.

Ella comenzó a caminar sin decir una sola palabra. Gracias a eso la seguiste sin decir nada, ya que supo cómo captar tu atención. A veces te sorprende el cómo pueden hacer que te sientas curiosa sin la necesidad de decir mucho, aunque claro, eso se consigue con los años de convivencia.

Por inercia te detuviste al ver que la chica se había detenido abruptamente, y al ver por qué, observas que ya estabas en las afuera de la mansión y tu vista se topó con el majestuoso paisaje de montañas y el verde de la naturaleza. Quizás sea tu imaginación, pero pareciera que todo brilla con el resplandor del sol.

Te sorprende.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no presenciabas estas maravillas. Parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

–Mire quien lo espera.

Al poner la vista al frente, te encuentras con la sorpresa de ver a _él_.

– ¡Pero que sorpresa, mi viejo amigo!–corres apresuradamente a saludar.

Él también se acerca de manera veloz. Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a su ama…

–Mi viejo amigo–te emociona el verle y volver a tocar su suave pelaje–. ¿Hace cuánto que no damos un paseo tu yo juntos, eh?

El solo relincha en respuesta.

–Los dejaré a solas–dice Otoha interrumpiendo "la conexión"–. Que disfruten de su paseo.

Y se fue.

Sin perder más el tiempo te dispones a disfrutar de la compañía de un gran amigo. A todo galope vas atravesando lo que es un sendero lleno de árboles, es un majestuoso paisaje, pero tu objetivo principal era ese lugar el cual hace tiempo no habías pisado.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a una cima de una colina, divisas un gran árbol que se proyecta la parte más alta de éste. Bajas la velocidad del corcel para simplemente andar a paso lento, y cuando llegan a destino te bajas y apoyas las manos en aquel grueso tronco.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí–tu mirada se llena de nostalgia–. Supongo que siempre estarás aquí, esperándome–pasas tus manos por los costados del troco, para después volver a su centro–. Veo que aun conservas esa marca…

Pronto vuelves a caer en un nostálgico recuerdo.

– _Himeko, ven aquí_

– _¿Qué pasa, Chikane-chan?_

– _Es que…estoy algo aburrida, ¿Por qué no vamos a pasear en caballo?_

– _¡¿ca-caballo dices?!_

– _Ya vamos, no seas gallina._

 _Ella arrastra a su novia hasta el establo que estaba ubicado a un costado de la gran mansión de la playa. Ella parecía asustada, pero le daba igual, se encargaría de protegerla, no tendría por qué tener miedo, ya que la peli azul se encontraba ahí._

– _Pero Chikane-chan, yo no creo que... ¡whoa!_

 _Sin prestar mayor atención, Chikane sube a su compañera, para después hacer lo mismo._

– _¡C-Chikane-chan!_

 _Había cumplido su objetivo. Sabía que Himeko le tenía miedo el andar a caballo, y sabía perfectamente que al instante en que se sintiera insegura arriba de uno, se aferraría a ella._

– _Vamos, Himeko. Todo está bien–para demostrarle más seguridad, avanzas suavemente con el corcel–. ¿Lo ves? No hay nada que temer._

 _La rubia aún mantiene los ojos cerrados, pero ya no se aferraba tan fuerte a su cintura._

– _eres una miedosa, Himeko–quizás eso se escuche un poco cruel, pero para Himemiya esto era divertido–. Veras que no pasa nada._

 _Y sin previo aviso, aumenta la velocidad haciendo que Himeko se vuelva a ferrar a la cintura. A Chikane le gusta la sensación del cuerpo de la ojiamatista apegado al suyo. Era tan cálido._

– _¡por favor, Chikane-chan, vas muy rápido!_

– _Ya falta poco…cariño–lo último lo dijo en susurro. Realmente quería decirle así abiertamente, pero era un poco difícil–. Llegamos._

 _Cuando el caballo se detuvo completamente, Himeko abrió los ojos. El color del atardecer y además de los colores de las hojas de otoño, dejaban ver un hermoso espectáculo de la naturaleza. Hasta se había olvidado de que aún seguía montada en el animal._

– _¡Q-que hermoso!_

– _Sí, ¿verdad? –para Himemiya, el único espectáculo era su amada–. ¿Por qué no bajas de ahí? Ahora parece que te gusta estar más con mi caballo que conmigo–normalmente no hacia esos comentarios, pero ver a Himeko en contraste con la luz solar, le provocaba cierta… ¿emoción?–. Ven vamos._

– _¡cielos, pero que enorme árbol!–el gozo qué siente al ver a Himeko, la deja satisfecha–. Chikane-chan, ¿aún tienes tu cortaplumas a mano?_

– _¿Cortaplumas?–la pregunta te cayó de sorpresa–. Sí. Aun la tengo, ¿para que la quieres?_

 _Le entrega el objeto con la mirada expectante, pues la rubia no era de pedir nada, aunque sea algo necesario. Pocas veces pedía algo, pero lo hacía con cierto temor._

– _¿Qué vas hacer?_

– _Ya lo veras, Chikane-chan._

 _Elle acerca lentamente la navaja hacia el árbol, y con ella traza unas líneas por el tronco. Chikane ve lo que hace, mas no sabe que es lo que planea al "dañar" la naturaleza._

– _Con que de eso se trataba–dice al ver que su novia grababa las iniciales de sus nombres con el objeto–. No pierdes tu estilo al hacer estas cosas._

– _¿No te gusta?– comenta asustada._

– _¿qué dices? ¡Me encanta!–dice mientras se acerca a su chica–. Y para demostrarte mi agradecimiento te daré un premio._

 _Y fue así como acortó la distancia para sellar esos apetecibles labios, los cuales eran su mayor tentación._

–Himeko…–sin percatarte, tomaste tu móvil y marcaste la opción de mensaje de voz–. Yo…yo…

Pero las palabras no salen.

Dejas salir un sonoro suspiro de frustración. A pesar de tu determinación, aun conservas momentos en donde tu voluntad flaquea.

– ¡maldición!

A toda velocidad vas galopando hacia tu casa sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Ya para cuando te encuentras con que es el tercer día, te desespera de tal manera que decides ir a donde sea, pero no quieres estar encerrada bajo cuatro paredes y seguir pensando en ella. ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de paz? ¿Vas a cargar toda la vida con tus recuerdos aun estando con otra persona? Pareciera que es obvia la respuesta, pero ¡no! No vas a caer en ese terrible estado "no puedo olvidarla", lo harás aun que se te fuera la vida en ello.

Con una mirada llena de determinación, sales en busca de que hacer. No te preocupa si tu madre esta atenta o no, o si Otoha sale detrás de ti, sabes que ellas confían en ti y en que tomarás las mejores daciones para tu futuro.

Caminas a paso veloz sin importar si te topas con las personas. Tu eres la que domina, que no te de miedo el sacar tu personalidad.

Buscas con la mirada que hacer o a donde ir, frustrante es sentir que todo lo que ves es tan aburrido y fuera de tu naturaleza.

 _Si sigo así, nunca podré superar este día que pinta para largo._

Finalmente después de una larga búsqueda por hacer algo, divisas una pequeña obra de teatro ambulante. Te llama la atención de ésta ya que sus vestimentas te son familiar, así que para ver de que se trata te diriges hacia ellos.

– ¡vengan, queridos aldeanos! ¡Y conozcan la leyenda de las sacerdotisas del sol y la luna!–por alguna razón, tu corazón se paraliza al escuchar esos "apodos"–. Desde antes del inicio de la humanidad, dioses y demonios vivían en una eterna guerra.

Cuando el hombre comenzó su relato, dos personas se acercaron con vestimentas bastantes peculiares, iniciando una simulación de batalla.

– ¡La batalla era eterna, ninguno de los dos bandos cedía!–el narrador extendía sus brazos, uno para cada "contrincante"–. ¡Pero la verdad siempre triunfó ante el mal! ¡Y lo hizo mediantes simples humanos!

De pronto, y sin percatarte de ello, aparecieron dos jóvenes a cada lado del sujeto que estaba vestido de dorado y blanco. Las túnicas que ellas vestían eran de sacerdotisas. Por extraño que parezca, se te hizo un poco nostálgico.

 _¿Por qué?_

Las sacerdotisas comenzaron una danza alrededor del sujeto que estaba vestido de negro. Y éste también comenzó a danzar con espadas en ambas manos.

– ¡El dios Murakumo dio poderes especiales a estas doncellas para poder para combatir en la tierra!–el narrador se interpuso en la guerra y los demás actores se paralizaron–. ¡Fue una dura batalla que duró dos años! Sin embargo…

La siguiente escena te dejó helada, ya que en ella se veía como las jóvenes estaban una al frente del otro, y la que se supone que es la sacerdotisa de la luna empuñaba su arma contra la otra chica.

 _¡¿Pero qué…?!_

–Como la batalla se libró en los dominios humanos, es decir, la tierra, aquel dios no tenía poder sobre la maldad que habitaba ahí–tomó una leve pausa y miró a la gente a su alrededor–. Pero como sabía que sus doncellas conservaban un fragmento de éste en su ser, les ordenó a ella a completar la misión–de pronto el sujeto te enfoca a ti directamente, lo cual te sorprende–. Y cuando consiguieron derrotarlo, se les ordenó hacer un sacrificio para poder traer la paz de nuevo.

La siguiente escena fue lo más desagradable que hayas visto, pues al momento de pronunciar las últimas palabras, la actuación siguió su curso y ves como la chica de túnica morada se abalanza hacia la otra muchacha de túnica roja, y que ésta no opone resistencia.

 _Que espantosa historia._

Te propones a abandonar el lugar, ya que no te apetece seguir viendo semejante "obra". Pero la voz del narrador te interrumpe.

–se dice que después del sacrificio, la paz reina hasta la siguiente gran batalla–su voz te desagrada, pero también quieres seguir escuchando–; se dice que a pesar de haber mucha paz, las doncellas aun reencarnan para así resguardar al mundo del mal, aunque ella no saben eso–de pronto se siente helado, como si todo lo que dice te lo dice exclusivamente a ti–. Pero también hay reencarnaciones donde ellas solo viven el día a día, ya que eses fue el regalo que le hizo Murakumo por el esfuerzo, y así encontrar a la persona amada por la eternidad.

Por alguna razón sientes la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo.

Y lo haces.

No sabes bien que ocurrió ahí, pero está claro que no quieres averiguarlo.

 _¿Qué ocurrió allí?_

Tratas de darle poca importancia, así que para sacar esas dudas de tu mente te dispones a comer lo que hay en la mesa. Habían pasado varios minutos desde ese suceso, ahora te encuentras en un restaurante donde te distraes y relajas un momento. No es la gran cosa el lugar, pero es lo suficientemente espacioso como para decir que es cómodo.

En medio de la calma sientes que tu móvil vibra. Y cuando ves que ha recibido un mensaje, presientes de qué se trata de una gran noticia.

Y lo era.

Ya que cuando lees su contenido, una sonrisa aflora en tus labios.

Corres apresuradamente hacia donde estaba el mirador que habías encontrado anteriormente. Y cuando lo consigues sientes una emoción creciendo en tu ser, sabes que vendrá pronto, pero esto no significa que la espera sea de tu agrado. Pasan las horas pero tú no mueves un musculo, pese a que estás perdiendo la paciencia.

 _La mataré si está mintiendo._

Todo cambia cuando alguien se dirige a ti.

– ¡Vaya! Nunca imaginé que la princesa me estuviera esperando realmente–te das la vuelta para verle la cara–. Me halaga.

–No pensé que cumplirías tu palabra, Corona–la chica se sorprende por la forma tan cálida de dirigirte a ella–. ¿Qué es lo que se te apetece hacer?

– ¡wow! ¿Qué es eso Himemiya? Tú no eres así, más bien eres del tipo de chica…ruda–ella te hace un gesto felino mientras se acerca a ti y te envuelve en un abrazo–. ¿Por qué no vamos al bar a beber para después ir, ya sabes dónde?

–Corona…–sueltas un suspiro de resignación–. Esta vez concederé una parte de tu capricho, ya que también me apetece beber, pero luego quiero hablar algo serio contigo.

–Uy, pero que misteriosa–dice mientras se apega más a ti–. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quiere decirme su majestad?

–Primero vamos a celebrar nuestro reencuentro, luego te diré el asunto–le tomas la mano y caminas.

Ella parece ligeramente sorprendida, mas no dice nada. Bueno, hasta tu estás algo sorprendida por tus actos, ¿Cuándo has sido así de…amable? De pronto te percatas de un silencio… ¿cómodo? Quizás el silencio extraño se produjo por que ambas no están acostumbradas a estar de forma más seria, ya que para ustedes la vida solo era diversión y nada más, pero pronto le harías ver a Corona cuales eran tus verdaderas intenciones.

–Oye, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?–dice algo molesta, pues desde que llegaron al bar no has dicho una sola palabra–. Se supone que hoy sería una tarde de tragos y luego una noche de pasión–ya te empieza a doler la cabeza con sus quejas–. Por lo menos se algo más participativa, cuéntame algo interesante que te haya pasado o que sé yo, pero no me dejes aquí bebiendo casi sola.

–salgamos de aquí…

– ¡¿Qué?! Pero si ni siquiera he empezado aun, vamos que solo llevo cuatro vasos–si sigue quejándose, creo que explotarás–. Al menos espera a que…

– ¡dije que vamos!

Su expresión es de miedo…incluso se parece a la de ella. Pero qué más da, ya habías actuado, lo único que te queda por hacer es pedir perdón y fingir que aquí no pasó nada

 _Como siempre._

–Lo siento por actuar así –inicias tus disculpas–. Pero veras…hace tiempo que no tengo pareja, y bueno, creo que se me olvidó como tratar a las mujeres. –finalizas un poco avergonzada, ya que no estás acostumbrada a ofrecer disculpas.

–Pareces hombre hablando así –pone una cara poco convencida–. Escúchame, Himemiya–de repente su tono de voz cambia radicalmente–. Si quieres tratar así a tus futuras parejas, está bien–en su mirada se ve una determinación única, típico de ella–. Pero conmigo no te va a funcionar, ya que yo no soy como Kurusugawa-san.

Al mencionar ese nombre, algo en ti se quebró.

– ¡¿Vas a aceptar ser mi novia sí o no?! ¡Créeme, no estoy para juegos!–el que mencionara su ex apellido te molestó.

– ¡Ah! ¡Con que era eso!–ella usa el mismo volumen. Parecía ser una batalla de quien grita más–. ¡Escúchame bien! Acepto ser tu novia, pero solo con la condición de que me llevas a todos los países del mundo.

 _¿Qué?_

– ¡Está bien, de acuerdo!–dices ya más que cabreada.

–entonces bien, acepto.

 _¿Eh?_

No sabes si está jugando contigo o no, pero al menos dijo que sí y eso es lo que cuenta ¿no? Pero se sentía raro, esperabas que cuando le propusieses eso el ambiente cambiaría o que ambas se abrazarían o besarían al instante, pero en cambio todo sigue igual. Es como si no fueran nada.

Eso no fue lo que pasó con Himeko. Cuando ella aceptó ser tu novia, te inundo una felicidad tan grande que no pudiste contenerte para besarla ahí mismo. Claro que ella lo recibió gustosa, lo que gatilló que aquel beso subiera de tono en ritmo alarmante.

– ¿Y?–de pronto caes en cuenta de que te quédate estática–. ¿No piensa hacer algo más?

– ¿Cómo qué?–en este momento te sientes un poco acorralada. Sabes lo que debes hacer, pero no quieres hacerlo.

–que poco tacto, Himemiya–ella se acerca a ti y te besa.

Te quedas en blanco, esto era lo que debía pasar, pero…no te gusta. Es decir, antes te daba igual besarla o no, pero ahora las cosas cambiaron, se había hecho novias, pero eso no significaba que debían besarse tan rápido, ¿o sí?

Cierras los ojos para tratar de disfrutar un poco; la envuelves en tus brazos para no dejar espacios. Sientes como los ánimos aumentan, pero en tu mente resuena una voz poderosa.

 _¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Tú no quieres esto!_

Hacía tiempo que no escuchabas esa voz. En aquella oportunidad hacías caso omiso de ésta y te concentrabas en "pasarla bien", ya que no era tan poderosa como para detenerte, pero…parecía que había adquirido la habilidad de bajar tus ganas de ir más allá. Y al ver que tu fuerza flaqueaba, te aferra con aun más fuerza que antes, lo que provocó que la chica se separara un poco de ti para respirar.

–hey, no tan fuerte, traviesa–su mirada oscura no te agradaba–. Sé que estás ansiosa, pero creo que primero vamos por unos tragos y luego continuamos.

No dices nada, el habla se te había ido. Para poder recuperarte miras hacia el cielo, el cual ya está oscuro con una luna brillando desde lo alto.

 _¿En qué me he metido?_

–Pero mira nada mas quien vino a vernos, cariño– ¿en qué momento ella estaba mirando hacia su costado derecho?–. Creo que se me olvidó comentarte que traje a alguien conmigo, ¿recuerda que te lo había mencionado, amor?

Vuelves la cabeza hacia donde estaba enfocada la mirada de Corona, y lo que ves ni tú te lo crees.

–Hi-Himeko…

* * *

 **¡aaaaahhh! Se prendió esto :v sé que la escena es muy reiterativa, pero vamos que es así como me gusta XD**

 **En fin.**

 **Traté de hacer un capítulo más largo, pero creo que quedó igual que los demás jajajaja lo siento TnT**

 **Realmente lamento el que cambiara de un mes de publicación a tres meses, pero lo hago por fuerza mayor (trabajo). Pero si de algo sirve: nunca dejaré esta historia, aunque me demore en publicar XD.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que esta vez lo hice un poco más emocionante.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Notas Guest:**

 **Debi:** me alegra que te haya gustado los demás capítulo, y también es emocionante saber que quieres más, se agradece. Lo último que tengo que decir es: ¡paciencia mujer! XD

¡Saludos!

 **Gareck:** se agradece mucho el comentario. Créeme que yo también quedé con la duda de que hubiera pasado, por eso decidí e hacer una continuación, ya que soy fan del drama, pero también de la dulzura que trae XD

¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

 **Bridec:** aun que me digas que es presión. Yo lo consideré mas como un recordatorio jajajaj no es que se me haya olvidado actualizar, y creo que me delante un poco, ya que se supone que era en abril la publicación, pero…son cosas que pasan XD

¡Saludos!

 **Daly:** espero que aun te interese este fic…

¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!


End file.
